The Crossing of Two Stories
by Zombiefan100
Summary: When a man troubled by the people who sacrificed themselves to save him gets teleported to a strange new world he has to learn how to fight these new creatures, is this his chance for a fresh start or will his team share the same fate as his family and friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Lone Wanderer

**A/N: Hello everyone this is one of the first stories I have ever wrote so I'm open to criticism, I am also uploading the second chapter tomorrow if I can, I do not own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is property of Bethesda and RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth, please support the official release.**

Chapter one: The Lone Wanderer

A lone figure was standing on the edge of the cliff looking out into the capitol wasteland with a pair of binoculars, as they walked forward they stepped on a small plastic devise, looking down they saw a holotape labeled Goodbye DC, picking it up and putting it into their pip-boy the tape started, "Log number 865 day *sigh* I don't even know, in the wasteland you need to do what you can to survive from taking jobs to even killing for the last of the pork and beans and while there are heroes like The Vault Dweller and The Chosen One there are people that should be forgotten either because they want to be or because they deserve to be like the enclave, I want to be forgotten not because of the things I've done but because I don't want the recognition and I just want to be a story, something parents can tell their children so they can sleep at night, the man with the 101 on his back and a man who went into a radiation chamber and lived when he should've died, a person who saves slaves and kills the slavers, if you find this I'm going to the Commonwealth to find someone or at least three people so I'll be long gone by the time you find this, this is The Lone Wanderer signing off." As the log ended the person looked ahead and put on his gas mask letting the goggles light up red, "time to finish him." the person said as a black haired girl holding a Chinese assault rifle and a 10mm pistol on her side walked up behind him.

Lone Wanderer's POV

As The Lone Wanderer walked the desolated road filled with abandoned cars with skeletons inside them he heard what sounded like yelling over a small hill, "get on your knees!" after wards he heard a gunshot and screaming, so The Lone Wanderer ran to see what was going on.

Running up the hill he heard more voices, "we're not synths you have to believe me!" the voice said as he got to the top of the hill seeing ten men, nine wearing combat armor and armed with combat knifes and one wearing power armor, armed with an assault rifle and there was a woman holding a man in her arms "what's going on here" The Lone Wanderer said "none of your business vault boy so I suggest you turn around and walk away" one of the men yelled pointing his gun at him "listen I just want to help just tell me what's goi…" The Lone Wanderer was cut off when the man started to fire his weapon at him, diving behind a rock The Lone Wanderer digitized his twin 44.s and aimed them to both sides of the rock waiting for some of them to walk around the corner.

As one of the men walked around the corner The Lone Wanderer fires his 44. Into the man's head killing him instantly as four other men charge him with combat knifes, firing five rounds and killing two of the men one of them try to stab The Lone Wanderer but he redirects the knife into his friends gut and shoots him in the head popping it like a grape, running around the corner The Lone Wanderer grabs one of the men and uses him as a meat shield and putting a gun over his shoulder killing three more guys and aiming it at the man's head pulling the trigger making the man lifeless as the man in the power armor unloaded an entire clip into his meat shield.

While the man was reloading The Lone Wanderer threw his meat shield to the side and charged the last hostile pulling out a trench knife punching the man in the head with the spiked brass knuckles attached to the handle breaking the visor of the power armor and stabbing him in the head killing him.

Pulling his knife out and wiping the blood off The Lone Wanderer sheathed his blade and ran towards the woman and the man "this man needs immediate medical attention!" the woman yelled "I know just put pressure on the wound and I'll take care of it" The Lone Wanderer said as he pulled out a med-x syringe and injecting it into the man relieving the pain "okay that should ease the pain so tell me how did he get injured" The Lone Wanderer "what do you mean he was shot by one of those maniacs" the woman said obviously panicking "I need to know if the bullet went all the way through" "yes it did I saw it go through" 'OK I just need a stimpack for this one' The Lone Wanderer thought as he pulled out a stimpack and injecting it into the man's chest healing the wound "okay he should be fine, so you want to tell me what that was about?' The Lone Wanderer asked trying to figure out what those people wanted "well they thought we were synths and we told them we weren't but they wouldn't listen so they shot my friend when he pulled out a pipe pistol and then you came along and saved us" the woman said "I didn't know the synth problem was that bad" The Lone Wanderer muttered under his breath. When The Lone Wander got up to leave he said one last thing "I'm sorry but this is all the supplies I can spare but I'm sure you can get more from these guys" and with those words he left.

While The Lone Wanderer walked a detour because of ruble blocking his path he saw an empty carriage with a small stuffed bear next to it, walking up to the carriage The Lone Wanderer picked up the bear and put in the carriage and took out his trench knife, carving a cross into the ground he felt a tear fall down his face and said three words "rest in peace" then walking off as he heard gunshots and laser fire, running to where he heard the noise he saw a brotherhood soldier surrounded by scribes and initiate bodies fending off raiders.

Quickly pulling out his sniper rifle he shot five of the twenty raiders through the throat and throwing his knife into another raider's neck and digitizing his sniper rifle and storing it into his pip-boy and pulling out his 10mm.

As the brotherhood soldier incinerated three raiders while The Lone Wanderer shot ten raiders leaving two raiders left who shot the brotherhood soldier using armor peircers greatly wounding him as The Lone Wanderer charged them with his shock sword cutting one of their heads off and stabbing the other through the heart.

"Are you okay" The Lone Wanderer asked as he pulled the helmet off the soldiers head "I don't think I'm gonna make it" the soldier said "don't say that I'll call a vertibird to extract you" The Lone Wanderer said as he opened the comms on his pip-boy "you're him aren't you" "what?" "you're The Lone Wanderer, the savior of the wasteland" the soldier asked as he coughed up blood "not anymore" The Wanderer said as he just heard silence.

Looking at the soldier The Lone Wanderer realized that the soldier had passed on, shutting the soldiers eyes The Lone Wanderer collected their holotags and pulled his knife out of one of the raider's corpses and continued on his journey.

As The Lone Wanderer walked down the road he heard what sounded like a baby crying, following the noise he saw a small baby carriage in the road, walking closer he saw a blond doll head in the carriage, he knew this trick the raiders in the capitol and the swamp folk in point lookout use this trick all the time, so he picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the carriage, hearing beeping he took cover behind a car and heard an explosion and saw a charred doll head fall in front of him.

"Put you hands up in the air you son of a bitch" a merc said as fifteen talon company mercs surrounded him "we finally caught this asshole" one of the mercs said "oh no I'm so helpless, whatever shall I do" The Lone Wanderer said sarcastically "shut the hell up" one of the mercs said "so what now, are you going to shoot me or what?" The Lone Wanderer asked "oh I wish unfortunately the boss wants to see you" one of the mercs said as he jabbed his gun into The Lone Wanderer's back "don't do that" The Lone Wanderer said "what are you going to do about it" the merc said "this" The Lone Wanderer said as he grabbed the mercs gun and cut the merc in half with his sword.

"Get that son of a bitch" one of the mercs said as they fired their plasma rifles at The Lone Wanderer, as he jumped behind the corner The Lone Wanderer pulled out a plasma grenade, pressed the button and throwing it at the group of mercs "grena..." one of the mercs shouted as the grenade exploded killing five mercs, pulling out his sniper rifle The Lone Wanderer pointed it towards a thick piece of shrap metal and pulled the trigger causing the bullet to ricochet and hit two mercs, hitting one in the head and the other in the leg.

As the merc grabbed his leg The Lone Wanderer shot him in the head, as he shot three other mercs he stored his rifle into his pip-boy and pulled out one of his twin 44.s and shot three of the mercs, but before he could kill the last one he got slashed at by the remaining merc who was using a large kitchen knife.

Pulling out his shock sword The Lone Wanderer slashed at his opponent only for his attack to be blocked by the large knife, as the merc slashed at him, The Lone Wanderer blocked the attack causing the merc to stumble back.

Slashing his sword at the merc The Lone Wanderer got kneed in the stomach causing him to drop his sword, as the merc stabbed at The Lone Wanderer he blocked the blade with his hand causing it to be stabbed, quickly headbutting the merc, punching the side of his face, grabbing his head and slamming it into his knee breaking the mercs nose.

As the merc stumbled back The Lone Wanderer picked up his blade and cut off both the mercs arms, turning them both to ash and stabbed the merc through the heart and cut his head off turning his entire body to ash.

Sheathing his blade The Lone Wanderer adjusted his goggles when all of the sudden his pip-boy started beeping and he started to glow "what in the world!?" The Lone Wanderer said as he started to disappear, it felt like he was being disintegrated and as he vanished his pip-boy said one word, Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Remnant

**A/N: hello everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm sorry but I won't be doing any ships that were not in the show for example white rose, ladybug, bumblebee etc., I do not own Fallout and RWBY, RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda, please support the official release**

 **Chapter Two: Welcome To Remnant**

Lone Wanderers pov

The Lone Wanderer later woke up to see himself falling "WHAT THE HELL!" The Lone Wanderer yelled as he tried to find a "safe" spot to land, seeing a body of water beneath the tree line 'wait what, trees I thought those were all destroyed in the war and the only ones around were in oasis' The Lone Wanderer thought as he fell closer to the water 'okay I'll have to land in the water and get out quick before I absorb to much radiation.'

As he got closer to the water The Lone Wanderer saw black figures running around in the forest meaning there are either people or mutants running around, but it didn't matter because he didn't get to see much of the figures because he landed into the water and got knocked out from the force of the fall.

(a couple hour later)

The Wanderer later woke up finding out that he was knocked out long enough for it to become night, as he got up he realized something, he wasn't in the water but he was a cave, next to a campfire.

Looking around The Wanderer couldn't find anybody in the cave with him, checking his pip-boy he found that everything he had was gone, except for his twin 44.s, his sniper rifle he got from the guy in the minefield, the 10mm pistol Amata gave him after she killed officer Mack, stimpacks, his armored vault 101 jumpsuit, wasteland doctor fatigues, Riley's Rangers combat armor with a 101 on its back and the Lyons pride symbol on the left, A.I. components, biker goggles, a red bandanna, t-60F power helmet and armor with the sentinel paint, four pulse grenades, five plasma grenades, ammo for his 10mm, 44. ammo, 308. ammo, holotape from dad, bobby pins, a screw driver and bottle caps.

As he walked out The Lone Wanderer saw red leafed trees with red grass "what in the name of god is going on?" The Lone Wanderer asked thinking of where he was in the wasteland then realizing that he might not be in the wasteland but maybe he's dead.

"Cross! You there, respond!" The Lone Wanderer yelled "Fawkes are you here, c'mon even super mutants have an afterlife!" as he kept yelling for his friends tears started to form in his eyes "Dogmeat, come here boy!" he collapsed to his knees with tears flowing out of his eye "mom, dad."

He thought he was dead, he thought that blue glow somehow killed him, he thought he could be with them again, but he couldn't, how could someone of his intelligence think that he would be able to rejoin them, but he couldn't.

Getting up The Lone Wanderer took of his goggles and wiped it off with his bandanna, putting his goggles back on he took a step forward and heard a crunch, looking down he saw a note underneath his foot, picking it up he looked at the words, they were as red as the tree leaves and were written in cursive so the person who wrote it must have been as intelligent as him.

It read Hello, I don't know you and you don't know me, I was walking in the forest when I saw you fall into the water, so I decided to help you and put you into this cave, if I were you I would walk to Vale, I'd suggest you get to high ground and look for a white tower – CF

After reading the note disinfecting the wound in his hand and bandaging it The Lone Wanderer stored the note in his pip-boy and then proceeded to climb up the cliff behind him, almost slipping and falling to his death The Lone Wanderer was eventually able to get to the top and survey the area and saw the top of a white tower.

Taking out his trench knife he then logged it into the cliff side and started to climb down the cliff and when he got close enough to the bottom he pulled his knife out and jumped off landing with his left leg first then rolling and sprinting into the direction he saw the tower.

Nine hours later

The Lone Wanderer ran for what felt like an eternity, slowing down to catch his breath he checked his pip-boy and saw that it was five thirty in the morning and he still hasn't gotten to that town or whatever it was.

Hearing cracking noises the Lone Wanderer looked to his left and saw three bears, they had white spikes coming from their back, fur as black as night, white and red mask like faces and eyes as red as blood, The Lone Wanderer didn't know whether to feel frightened or relieved of their appearance, relieved because they looked like yao guai and he killed those like they were rad roaches and frightened because of their size, but he had no time to think because the creatures saw him and started to charge him.

Going into V.A.T.S The Lone Wanderer pulled out his shock sword and trench knife and charged at the beasts, as one of the creatures swatted at him but he was quick enough to duck underneath it and cut it in half with his shock sword.

Charging at another one of these things he quickly cut its gut open then proceeded to stab it in the head killing it in an instant but before he could pull his knife out we got scratched in the back by the last creature and then got hit into a tree.

Getting up he saw the creature charging at him and swiping its paw at him, as he immediately ducked underneath its arm and proceeded to stab it in the chest shocking it to death he heard the tree behind him falling from the monster swiping at it so he quickly rolled out of the way letting the tree crush the beast.

Dusting himself off he heard more trees falling in the distance and it sounded like it was getting closer, sheathing his sword and knife he upholstered his trusty sniper rifle and kneeled down on one knee, aiming his rifle in the direction the sounds were coming from and saw a giant black and white scorpion with red markings, a golden stinger and orange eyes.

Unfortunately for him the creature spotted him and attacked him with its stinger, rolling out of the way The Lone Wanderer fired a full clip into the creature but the bullets bounced right off the scorpions armor 'shit it has armor plating but the eyes on the other hand' he thought as he reloaded his weapon and sent a round through one of its eyes "BULLSEYE BITCH!" The Lone Wanderer yelled out with joy as he holstered his rifle and charged the scorpion with his trench knife and a plasma grenade, jumping out of the way of one of its claws The Lone Wanderer stabbed the scorpion in one of the eye then proceeded to punch the grenade into another one of its eyes and jumped off but got caught in the blast radius scorching his Riley's Rangers combat armor and knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**A/N: WHY! why did they kill her, why did they do it like that, I mean the arm and then the torso and just WHY! (gets on the ground and cries as TLW walks in) TLW:um zombie are you okay. Me: uh huh TLW: well anyway if you haven't noticed he got rid of the hole robot arm and leg in the first chapter and added a few minor changes, if you're asking why he got rid of the robot arm it's because A. he relized it was stupid and has something else in mind, he do not own RWBY or Fallout, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda, please support the official release... are you sure your okay Me:PENNY! TLW:I'll take that as a no, oh and if your wondering why he added power armor in the second chapter, well I need to survive the fall into the emerald forrest somehow.**

Chapter Three: Questions

(One day later)

The Lone Wanderer woke up in a bed surrounded by medical equipment and monitors displaying thing like vital signs and heart rate.

In front of him was a woman, she was wearing a white lab coat and glasses so it was obvious she was a doctor or a nurse and she had just noticed he was awake "ah good your awake, I'll contact professor Ozpin" The Nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"Where the hell am I, this place looks like a prewar hospital except a lot of the equipment looks a lot different" The Lone Wanderer said as he looked around and saw that this place looked like it was never touched by the bombs, it was then he realized that all of his gear was gone.

After inspecting the room The Lone Wanderer tried to stand up but the nurse entered the room while he was trying to get out of the bed "I'm sorry sir but you have to stay here until the professor arrives." The nurse said as she tried to keep him in the bed "listen lady, I appreciate you healing me up but I don't plan on staying because I need to get to Vale."

As The Lone Wanderer tried to get out of the bed the nurse told him something he wasn't expecting but was glad to hear "sir you are in a Vale hospital so I advise that you lie down until the professor arrives" "wait, how did I get here, I was in a place with trees" The Lone Wanderer asked "you were brought in by a huntsman from Beacon" 'Beacon, I've never heard of a place like that in the wasteland, but now that I think about it I don't think I'm in DC because of the trees unless Harold's "gift" spread faster than I thought.' in that moment they heard a knock on the door "oh that must be the professor, he got here quick" the nurse said as she got up to open the door.

Opening the door the nurse was shocked to see two people on the other side of the door that she didn't expect "oh, hello Mr. Monsoon and Mrs. Birk what are you doing here and where's professor Ozpin?" the nurse said as she let in the man "Ozpin and Glynda were busy with another student from Signal so I was sent" The Man said as he walked in and saw The Lone Wanderer or at least he would have if he wasn't blind folded, the man with the blind fold wore a long black trench coat, combat boots and gloves and had a short beard and black shaggy hair while the woman had a sleeveless white shirt, brown cargo pants and black boots, she had goggles on her head and purple hair.

As they walked around the corner the man in the blind fold somehow saw the Lone Wanderer through his blindfold. "And you must be the man we found in the woods," the man said. "Yes I believe so," the Lone Wanderer responded.

"You look better than when we found you" the woman said "what do you mean" The Lone Wanderer asked "the right half of your body armor was covered in burns and you had three long scratch marks on your back" the man said as The Lone Wanderer felt the right side of his face "don't worry your face is fine" the woman said "how did I get here" the Lone Wanderer asked "we were sent to investigate what was disturbing the grimm and it turns out that it was a man in green armor and wielding a sword that was disturbing the grimm, when we found you four grimm were already dead and you were unconscious with half of your armor covered in burns" the woman said as they pulled up a chair and sat sown "so the question is how did you kill three ursa majors and a deathstalker without dying" the man asked.

"I just familiarized my self with these creatures or at least something similar to them" the Lone Wanderer said "seems like a very simple technique, before we move on with any questions we should introduce ourselves, I am Jack Monsoon, the aura teacher at beacon academy" the man in the blindfold said "and I'm Lilith Birk the robotics teacher at beacon academy."

Since these people seem civil and haven't killed him yet so the least he could do is give them his name "Alpha Michelson of the brotherhood of steel" the Lone Wanderer said as Monsoon extended his hand and shaked Alpha's hand "now that we've gotten that out of the way we have many questions for you, first what were you doing in the emerald forest?" Birk asked "I don't know what I was doing there I was on a desolated road when some mercenaries, after I killed them I was surrounded by a blue glow and next thing I know I'm feet up in the air falling into a red forest, after landing in some water I woke up in a cave and I found a note telling me to go to Vytal and now I'm here" Alpha said "you mentioned something about ghouls, what are these grimm you are talking about" Monsoon said "what's a grimm, just so I can answer correctly" "grimm are creatures of darkness for example the creatures you fought in the forest" "alright 'did they just say creatures of darkness' I can tell you that ghouls are not grimm, they're irradiated humans" Alpha explained.

"Irradiated, I've never heard a term like that, can you describe these ghouls" Monsoon asked "sure, they have decayed skin, barely any hair and have raspy voices" "interesting" Monsoon said "what did you say you were with" Birk asked "the brotherhood of steel, it's a organization who's goals are to keep technology out of the wrong hands and protect the people of the capitol wasteland" Alpha explained "there's no place like that here on remnant." Birk said.

"what do you mean, I'm on earth, don't you know bombs dropped causing the world to burn and changing everything" Alpha said "calm down, you said something about a blue glow earlier, correct?" Birk said "yes, it's how I got here" "maybe you were sent to another world by that devise on your arm" "possibly and that brings us to our second question, what is that devise on your arm" Monsoon asked.

"This? it's a pip-boy three thousand, it tracks my vital signs, food and water intake, radiation levels, inventory and comes with a mode called V.A.T.S that slows down my perception of time" Alpha explained "very interesting, may I see it?" Monsoon asked "if I could I would but I can't take it off, you see there are three needles that release wires that attaches to different systems in my body so I can't take it off without either cutting my arm off or killing me" Alpha said "I understand, now for our last question, where are you from" Monsoon asked "well, I'm from the DC area of the wasteland and since you guys have never heard of ghouls or pip-boys I'm guessing that I'm not in the wasteland anymore" Alpha explained "what exactly is the wasteland" Birk asked "the wasteland is a place that was once beautiful but was forever changed when the bombs dropped and spread radiation everywhere and almost killed everyone" Alpha explained "well then I suspect that you don't want to go back to that world correct?" Monsoon asked.

"Yes that is correct" Alpha said "well, since I would be the third person to take the position of headmaster if something were to happen to Ozpin or Glynda so I am authorized to accept new students into beacon, there you would be able to learn how to fight these monsters and defend the world, do you accept" Alpha had to think of this for a second if he joined then he could help more people and make up for his past mistake but if he didn't then less people might get hurt from his actions. Looks like the pros outway the cons so Alpha simply nodded "when do I start?" Alpha asked "tomorrow" Monsoon said,

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter, please review and if your peeved about me not using Ozpin and Goodwitch I'm sorry but the main problem for this chapter for me while writing this is that I was trying to get Ozpins character right that I got stuck to many times so that's why I made two new OCs.**


	4. The Lone Wanderer's Stats

**A/N: hello readers I just got done writing the third chapter so I'm uploading this so you guys know Alpha's stats.**

 **The Lone Wanderer**

 **Name: Alpha** **Michelson**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Hair color: black**

 **Hair Style: unsettler**

 **Facial hair: none**

 **Eye color: blue (green when in V.A.T.S)**

 **Karma: good**

 **Species: human**

 **Age: 17 (I know that in the game he's 19 but I'll explain why he's 17 another time)**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Perception: 6**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Luck: 4**

 **Armor: armored vault 101 jumpsuit for normal combat and casual wear and t-60F power armor for heavy combat (Riley's Rangers combat armor temporarily)**

 **Weapons: sniper rifle, dual 44. magnums, 10mm pistol, Jingwei's shock sword, plasma and pulse grenades**

 **Strongest** **skills: small guns, speech, science, sneak, medicine, unarmed and melee**

 **Weakest skills: repair, big guns, energy weapons, explosives, barter, survival and lockpick**

 **Reasoning for his name: the reason for the name is from revelation 216 from the bible, I am Alpha, the Lone Wanderer's name in the story, and omega the beginning and the end, you start the game and end the game in the Jefferson Memorial, and I will give unto him athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely, the Lone Wanderer walking into the irradiated chamber of project purity in order to give the wasteland free clean water.**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Beacon

The next day Alpha was on an airship filled with students, as the ship flew across the sky inside the ship the news was playing talking about a robbery.

As the ship was approaching the school a female student who had maroon hair that went to her neck, blue eyes and black light armor sat next to Alpha followed by a very tall man in heavy armor simular to the woman's but green and a large handle attacked to a large block attached to a blade on his back.

"man, what an asshole don't you agree" the female student said as he looked up at the students and saw the large man nod "yeah he's worse than the white fang" the female student said 'white fang, what's that some sort of gang' Alpha thought as the news started to talk about a protest gone violent while showing people with, animal ears? 'wait hold on, why do those people have animal ears.'

As the news report disappeared a hologram of a woman appeared "Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have revived the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" the woman said as the hologram of her disappeared.

When the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch disappeared multiple students approached the windows to look at the view of the city under the ship 'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD, WE"RE SO HIGH!' Alpha thought as he gripped the seat underneath him.

As the ship docked Alpha sped out of the ship so he wouldn't have to see how high the ship was he realized that the school was on a cliff 'OH SON OF A BITCH, I MEAN THIS ISN'T AS BAD AS BEING IN A SHIP BUT STILL WE'RE HIGH!' Alpha thought.

As he walked to the area all the students were heading to he kept getting weird looks at his pip-boy.

Entering the large assembly room Alpha saw multiple students gathering in rows so he knew that he was in the right place.

As the last of the new students walked in the headmaster of beacon walked on stage "I'll keep this breef, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hown your craft and aquire new skills and when you're finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amoungst you and all I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step" the headmaster said as he walked off the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tommorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you're dissmissed" Goodwitch said as she followed the headmaster off the stage.

The speach the headmaster gave was a lesson Alpha learned a long time ago and is one hundred percent true because if he just depended on his knowledge, he would have died in the wasteland.

That night in the schools ballroom Alpha was sound asleep resting up for the next day, and his nightmare was more of a memory.

The Enclaves Mobile Platform: 2277

Alpha was running through the enclave base firing his assault rifle at multiple enclave troopers followed by Fawkes smashing other troopers with his super sledge, Star Paladin Cross was assisting Alpha with the enclave troopers with her laser rifle and dogmeat was on standby because Alpha didn't want him to get hurt by a stray bullet or plasma round.

Pulling out a frag grenade Alpha pulled the pin and threw it down the hall and shot it with his Wild Bills sidearm causing it to explode killing the troopers.

As the three ran down the hall they overheard the comms inside one of the enclave soldiers helmets "guys hold on a second" Alpha said as he pulled the helmet off the troopers head.

"hellfire team gamma report to hall nine" the officer on the comms said as the group heard metal footsteps echo through the halls "come on we need to move, now!"

As they ran throgh the halls they saw the control room "protect these doors while I hack that terminal" Alpha said as he closed and sealed the door behind them "that should keep them out for awhile" Alpha said as the hellfire team on the other side started to cut their way through the door "or not, get ready for a fight" Alpha said as the door blew open.

Beacon Ballroom: Now

Alpha woke up breathing heavily with sweat running down his face, needless to say he was glad that the memory didn't go any further.

Standing up Alpha walked outside slowly trying not to step on someone or make a lot of noise.

Once he was outside he sat on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky and let the air breeze through his dirty hair and just thought 'why does everyone in the wasteland only care about the lives I saved, what about the lives I failed to save" Alpha thought as he struggled to stay awake but failed and eventually fell back to sleep.

The next morning Alpha woke up and saw that the time was half pass eight "shit" Alpha said as he got up and started to run towards the locker room.

As he ran through the halls Alpha bumped into someone while speeding around a corner causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Sorry about tha.." "p-please don't hurt me" the girl said, looking up Alpha saw that it was a small girl with white hair with aqua steaks, had her eyes closed and her hands on her head.

Standing up Alpha extended his hand downward to help the girl up only for her to flinch "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" Alpha said as the girl opened her eyes.

Seeing that he meant her no harm she put her hands off her head, it turns out she has red eyes and fox ears.

Taking his hand and Alpha helped the girl up "are you okay" Alpha asked "y-yes I'm fine" the girl said as she looked over Alpha's shoulder.

As the girls eyes widened she quickly ran away before he could ask her for her name as a a guy with armor and ginger hair walked up to him.

"Where did she go" the man said "that way" Alpha said as he pointed in a different direction the girl actually ran as the guy ran in the direction.

As Alpha entered the locker room he pulled out a small piece of paper displaying the number of his locker.

"one zero one, you got to be kidding me" Alpha said as he walked up to his locker and opened it.

Grabbing his weapons and armored vault 101 jumpsuit Alpha stored them in his pip-boy and saw his combat armor "damn, I can't even repair this damage.

The combat armor had three long, deep claw marks on the back and the entire left side was scorched.

"Maybe I can salvage some of the parts to improve my jumpsuit later" Alpha said as he put his jumpsuit, bandanna and goggles on. and closed his locker "damn it's been so long since I put this jumpsuit on" .

"Would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation again all first year students report to beacon cliff emidietlly" Goodwitch said over the intercom.

Beacon Cliff

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" Ozpin said.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates today" Goodwitch said "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with, that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin said.

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet our position along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die, you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately are there any questions" Ozpin said.

"Um sir" a student at the end of the line said"good now take your positions" Ozpin said as multiple student took battle like stances and began to get launched into the air 'wait their launching us into the forrest' Alpha thoght as the student next to him got launched "son of a biiiiitch!" Alpha yelled as he was launched into the sky.


	6. Chapter 5: Initiation

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter Five: Initiation

Flying throgh the sky Alpha was looking for a "soft" spot to land but couldn't find anywhere to land.

Putting on his power armor Alpha crashed through multible trees and hit the ground, creating a small crator in the dirt.

Standing up Alpha quickly checked his weapons and armor to make sure they weren't broken, pulling out his sniper rifle he started to look for somebody to partner up with.

Walking throgh the forest Alpha's stomach started to growl "damn when was the last time I ate" Alpha said as he looked for any nearby food or bugs he could eat.

As he looked to his left he saw an apple tree, walking up to the tree Alpha pulled out his sniper rifle and knocked one down.

Picking the apple up Alpha took off his helmet and took a bite out of the apple, it was better than any of the fresh apples he could find in the wasteland "where has this world been all my life."

As he walked through the forest eating his apple Alpha heard nearby bushes move "if you're human then you better come out and if you're a grimm then still come out" Alpha said.

When Alpha said that some wolf like grimm jumped out of the bushes, for some reason these grimm reminded him of a deathclaw, hopefully they aren't as tough as one.

As one of the creatures charged Alpha he pulled out his 10mm and trench knife and proceaded to throw the apple core at the grimm and stab it in the head.

As the rest of the grimm charged at him he put on his helmet and put his knife away.

He then proceaded to unload an entire clip into a single grimm killing it.

Putting away his pistol Alpha grabbed one of the creatures by the leg and beat another grimm to death with it until both were a bloody pulp.

Throwing the wolf into another grimm Alpha pulled out his shock sword and cut the leg off of one of the grimm.

Cutting off the heads of three grimm Alpha sheathed his sword and ripped the leg off and beat another grimm to death with it.

Throwing the leg to the side Alpha kicked another grimm down to the growned and stomped it's head in and pulled out his sniper rifle.

Firing five shots into five grimm Alpha walked towards the grimm he cut the legs off earlier and grabbed the barrel of his gun.

Stepping over the grimm Alpha put the butt of the gun next to the wolf's head and lifted it over his shoulder "fore!" Alpha yelled as he swung his gun and sent the grimm's head flying into a nearby tree.

As he put his rifle onto his back the last of the wolf pack lept at Alpha and scratched his helmet "watch the piant" Alpha said as he shoved a plasma grenade into the wolfs mouth and kicked it away "asshole" Alpha said as the grenade went off.

As the grimm blew up and turned into a pile of goo Alpha started to walk away when all of the sudden three wolfs jumped out of the bushes behind him ready to strike.

But before the grimm could strike Alpha an arrow went through all three of their heads "what the" Alpha said as he turned to where the arrow came from.

Standing on a rock was the same girl that he bumped into in the halls of beacon "what's a robot doing here" the girl asked "what? oh the power armor" Alpha said as he took his helmet off showing that he was human indeed human.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that was a person under there" the girl nervously said as Alpha chuckled "that's fine, wait aren't you that girl I bumped into in the halls" Alpha asked "oh I'm so sorry about that" the girl said "don't worry about it, what's your name" Alpha said as he walked up to the girl making the size difference very aparrent.

"S-Sierra" the girl said "nice to meet you Sierra I'm Alpha" Alpha said as he offered his hand out to Sierra making her flinch "it's fine, I'm not gonna hurt you" Alpha said.

Sierra raised her hand and Alpha shaked her hand lightly knowing that if he shaked it normaly that he'd crush the poor girls hand.

"Well since we made eye contact I guess we're partners now" Alpha said "I believe so, do you know where we need to go" Sierra said "the professer said to head north and according to my compass we need to head that way" Alpha said as they both started to walk north.

As they walked towards where they think the objective is Alpha decided to break the silence "so what was that weapon you were holding earlier?" Alpha asked.

"Oh that's solar flare it''s a bow capable of using dust arrows and it transforms into a double bladed sword staff that I can split into dual swords, what about you?" Sierra asked "All I got is a sniper rifle, two revolvers, a standard pistol and a couple of grenades nothing as impresive as yours" Alpha said.

"I think they're kind of neat, nobody has an apreteation for the classic these day" Sierra said as there was another moment of silence.

"I-if you don't mind me asking why did you help me in the halls of the acadamy?" Sierra asked "eh why not, I mean I was the one that bumped into you and my dad always taught me to be nice to others if they're nice to you" Alpha explained "but what about me being a faunus" Sierra asked "a what?" "a faunus, a person with animal traits like cat ears or dog tails, you've never heard of one?" Sierra asked "nope I.." Alpha remembered what Monsoon told him, 'don't tell anyone about where you're from, if anyone asks your from the deserts of Vacuo' "I'm from the deserts of Vacuo, lived there all my life until I heard about Beacon so I joined" Alpha said.

"I thought you had to attend previous combat schools in order to join" Sierra said "well I just showed amazing combat skills and I was allowed in" Alpha explained as they saw smoke come from the forrest "looks like someone started a fire, hopefully it doesnt spread to us, so any other questions?" Alpha asked.

"What's that armor you're wearing" Sierra asked "oh this, it a suit of portable t-60f power armor, unnfortuniatly it's only in the prototype stage" Alpha explained.

"Who made it" Sierra asked "I don't know I found it in the desert with a note containing the name of the suit along with the rest of my weapons" Alpha explained as they heard running.

As they listened to the running they could tell it was getting closer, pulling out thier weapons the two people that sat next to Alpha on the airship came running out of the woods screaming.

"RUN!" the female sudent yelled as a pack of boar like grimm came rolling towards them.

Running in the same direction the two students ran like there was no tomorrow as some sort of spike attached to a chain flew past Alpha's helmet.

Knocking one of the boars down the rest of the boars stopped rolling.

Alpha counted at least twenty boars "everyone take five" the female student said.

First was Alpha, as one of the boars rolled up into a ball and charged at Alpha, grabbing the boar Alpha slammed it into the ground and stabbed it with his sword turning it to ash.

Pulling out his dual 44.s Alpha fired six shot st the boars, but the bullets bounced off of their armor, picking one of the boars up and stabing it with his tench knife Alpha got rammed by another boar.

Grabbing the boar's tusks Alpha broke them both off and stabbed the boar in the eyes killing it.

Pulling out his sniper rifle Alpha placed the butt of the gun under the boar and flipped it on its back.

Jumping on top of the boar Alpha unloaded an entire clip into it's stomach and smashed the butt of his gun into it.

Grabbing the last boar Alpha used his power armor's enhanched strength to crush the beast.

Next was Sierra who pulled out solar flare and shot a wind dust arrow to the ground and flipped three of the boars.

Turning her weapon into it's staff form and slashed the boars stomachs open.

Pulleing out two ice dust crystals and putting them in the two slots in her staff Sierra twisted the blade and split it into two swords.

As the last two boars rolled up into a ball and charging at Sierra as she stabbed the ground causing the ground in front of her to be covered by a thick sheet of ice making the boars slip.

Jumping into the air Sierra stabbed the boars in the stomach.

Next was the male student who pulled out his hammer axe and smashed one of the boars in the head.

As one of the boars spun towards him the male student hit the boar with the hammer side of his weapon causing the boar to be flipped on it's back.

Flipping his weapon to it's axe side and cut it in half sending both sides flying in seperate directions.

Picking up one of the boars by the tusk the man threw the grimm into a nearby tree and threw his weapon at the boar and embedded the blade into the boar.

Grabbing the last boar by both the tusks the man ripped the grimm in half.

Last was the female sudent who was surrounded by four of the boar grimm who all charged her at the same time.

Pulling out two hooks attached to chains the female student threw the hooks at the tree above her and pulled herself up causing the four grimm boars to crash into each other.

Unhooking the hooks from the tree the girl jumped down as her hooks straitend out and turned into sais.

Stabbing the boars in the stomach she turned her sais back into hooks and attached them to the last boar's tusks and pulled her chains down causing the boar to crash into the ground and allowing her to stab it's stomach.

Jumping on top of the grimm the girl stabbed it numerous times with her sais finally killing it.

As the girl pulled her sais out of the boar and the man retreaved his hammer axe "so before we introduce ourselves why are you traveling with a robot" the girl said "I'm not a robot" Alpha said as he took his helmet off.

"Holly shit, you're human" the girl said "since the day I was born, name's Alpha and this is Sierra" Alpha said "hello" Sierra greated "nice to meet you, I'm Tesla and the big guy is Mars" the girl said 'nice to meet you' mars said without moving his mouth "wait how did he talk without using his mouth!?" Alpha asked "oh that's his semblance, pretty much he can read peoples minds and communicate with them since he can't speak" Tesla said as Alpha pulled Sierra to the side "what's a semblance" Alpha whispered "it's an ability one person can have, for me it's healing other peoples wounds" Sierra said.

"Hey do you guys know where we need to go" Tesla said "yeah my compass says north's that way and the professer said to head north" Alpha said as he pointed north and the small group headed that way.

As the four students walked through the woods the only noise they heard was the heavy footsteps of Alpha's power armor "so what can that suit of armor do" Tesla asked "well it can enhance my strength and protection, it can also prevent me from breaking my legs when falling from high distances" Alpha said 'so I'm guessing that's how you landed' Mars though/said "yep".

As they kept walking Alpha motioned for the group to stop "what is it" Sierra asked "shh, listen" Alpha said as ther group heard slithering beihind them.

Turning towards the sound the group saw a giant two headed snake one head being black and the other being white "RUN!" Alpha yelled as he ran at the speed of lightning with the rest of the group behind him.

'A GIANT SNAKE,WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A SNAKE AND A TWO HEADED ONE AT THAT!' Alpha thought/yelled as the group came upon a clearing with the ruins.

"There it is!" Tesla yelled 'Let's take care of this thing first' Mars thoght/said as the group stopped.

As they dodged one of the snakes heads Tesla jumped on top of the snake heads and stabbed it with her sais until she got knocked off by the snake shaking it's head.

Pulling out his hammer Mars ran towards the giant snake and slammed the axe into the side of the snake only for him to get knock back by one of it's heads.

Diggitizing his dual 44.s Alpha reloaded his pistols and shot twelve rounds into the snake before he heard a click then nearly got smashed by the snake.

Pulling out her bow Sierra turned it into her staff and ran down the snake slashing it's back and jumping off.

"This isnt working, we're barley hurting it" Sierra said "the we'll give it everything we got" Tesla said as Alpha pulled out his sniper rifle and Telsa's sais opened on the edge revieling barrels.

Firing their weapons into the snake's body they kept reloading until the snake got to them and tried to bite Alpha.

As he jumped out of the way Alpha thought up a plan that might work against this creature "Sierra hold one of the heads in place with some ice arrows!" Alpha yelled "got it" Sierra responded as she pulled out three ice arrows and fired them at the white head.

"Tesla hold the body in place with your hook sais, Mars help her stay in place" Alpha yelled as Tesla turned her sais into hooks and threw them into the snakes body as Mars held her in place.

'Lets hope this works' Alpha thought as he shot the black snake head with his 10mm, getting it's attention.

As the snake snapped it's head at Alpha he jumped into it's mouth allowing himself to be eaten

Standing in shock from Alpha being eaten whole by a snake they saw green explosions go down the snakes body.

As the snake died they saw a blade pop out of the snakes back and Alpha emerge from the hole covered in snake blood and saliva.

"You crazy motherfucker" Tesla said as she patted Alpha on the back "what were you thinking" Sierra said "what it worked didnt it" Alpha said as he took off his helmet "this is gonna be hard to clean."

As the group walked up to the pedistal they saw an asortment of chess pieces "chess piece huh" Tesla said "damn it's been a long time since I saw one of these" Alpha said "we should take one and get out of here" Sierra said as Alpha looked at the peices.

All that was left were the pawns and two white bishops "well there are only two interesting pieces left so lets take them" Tesla said as they picked up the bishop pieces.

Beacon Assembaly room

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Duv Bronswing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrived the black bishop pieces from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said as team CRDL walked off stage as Alpha, Sierra, Mars and Tesla walked on stage "Alpha Michealson, Sierra Free, Mars Fenix, Tesla Birk, the four of you retrived the white bishop piece from this day foward you will work together as team AMST (Amythist) led by Alpha Michealson" the professer said as team AMST walked off stage.

'Me leader? I think he's making a mistake I mean the last time I led a team it ended in their deaths' Alpha thought as Ozpin anounsed the last teams leader "looks like things are shapeing up to be an interesting year" Ozpin said.

Location Unown

Roman Torchwick a nefarious criminal leaned on a table in front of a map listening to someone on a scroll.

Slamming the scroll onto the table and groaning Roman lit a cigar as a white fang member walked up behind him with a cart.

As he put some lin on the table the white fang member took the money "open it" Roman commanded as the white fang member opened the box with a crowbar revealing dust crystals.

Picking one of the crystals up Torchwick inspected it "we're gonna need more men" Roman said as he put the crystal back in the box "so what do you want" Roman said to six figures "oh Torchwick, it's not what we want, it's who we want" the figure said "and we want Alpha" the figure said as their visor turned red.


	7. Team AMST Stats

**A/N: new characters new stats, let's do this.**

 **Team AMST (Amethyst)**

 **Mars Fenix**

 **Sex: male**

 **Hair color: brown**

 **Eye color: blue**

 **Race: Asian**

 **Weapon: axe + war hammer**

 **Weapon name: Colateral**

 **Karma: good**

 **Species: human**

 **Semblance: telepathy**

 **Age: 17**

 **Insperation: Master Chief**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Perception: 6**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Inteligence: 7**

 **Agility: 4**

 **Luck:10**

* * *

 **Tesla Birk**

 **Sex: female**

 **Hair color: maroon**

 **Eye color: green**

 **Race: Hispanic**

 **Weapon: dual sais + chain hooks + flintlock pistols**

 **Karma: neutral**

 **Species: human**

 **Semblance: able too conduct electricity through her hands**

 **Age: 17**

 **Insperation: Agent Texas**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Perception: 10**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Luck: 10**

* * *

 **Sierra Free**

 **Sex: female**

 **Hair color: white with a aqua streak**

 **Eye color: red**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Weapon: bow with dust arrows + double sword staff**

 **Karma: good**

 **Species: fox faunus**

 **Semblance: able to heal people with hand to skin contact (don't make dirty jokes about her!)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Insperation: Robin Hood**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Perception: 6**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 4**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Luck: 7**


	8. Chapter 6: New Friends

**A/N: Incase you're worried that I'm making Alpha a Mary Sue (which I would hate) I'm actually having him get his ass kicked in the next chapter and if you think he can defeat Pyrrah then you're so far from the truth that it's the distance between the sun and Pluto, I do not own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

Chapter six: new friends

The next day Alpha woke up in team AMST's room before anyone else.

Getting up slowly so no one else would wake up Alpha walked into the bathroom.

As he walked into the bathroom Alpha saw that it was surprisingly big and clean for a bathroom.

Moving some curtains Alpha saw a shower head with a lever underneath it "I guess this is the shower" Alpha said as he looked into the mirror.

His face was covered in dirt and blood and his hair had hardened chunks of mud "I should've gotten a haircut from Wadsworth before I left home" Alpha said.

Taking his shirt off Alpha saw no scars covering his body "heh, guess it also healed the scars I used to have."

As he took the rest of his cloths off Alpha stepped into the shower and closed the curtain "alright, I'm guessing the lever is for the water so I just pull it" Alpha said as he pulled the lever and ice cold water came out of the shower head.

"Cold cold cold cold" Alpha said as he turned the lever the other way changing the water from ice cold to fire hot "HOT!" Alpha yelled as he centered the lever making the water warm.

As he washed the dirt out of his hair he started to scrub the dirt and blood on his face off he heard a knock on the door "are you okay" Sierra asked "yeah just some technical difficulties" Alpha responded as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

As he dried himself off with a towel he put on his armored vault suit and walked out of the bathroom.

As he walked out of the bathroom he saw Sierra looking at the A.I. components on his desk.

Walking up behind Sierra Alpha tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around.

"What are you doing" Alpha asked "I-I was just seeing what these were I-I'm sorry" Sierra said nervously "it's fine no need to apologize, these are A.I. components, I've been working on these for a long time to help me operate my pip-boy" Alpha said "your pip-boy?" Sierra asked "the devise on my arm" Alpha explained as Tesla woke up.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" Tesla asked as Sierra's face turned bright red "w-we're not a couple I-I mean we just met yesterday" Sierra said "relax she's only joking, I'm just explaining to Sierra what these components on my desk are" Alpha said.

"Well you two have fun with that I'm taking a shower" Tesla said as she walked into the bathroom as Sierra noticed the wound in Alpha's right hand.

"Are you okay" Sierra asked "yeah why" Alpha replied as Sierra grabbed his hand "you got this gash in your hang" Sierra said as she took the bandages off "um what are you doing?" Alpha asked as Sierra put one of her hands on the wound.

"I'm healing your wound with my semblance" Sierra said as her hand started to glow red and Alpha's wound was healed "thanks but you didn't have to do that" Alpha said as he rubbed his hand "it's fine, it's what friends do" Sierra said.

Looking at Mars Alpha wondered how long he was going to sleep "should we wake him" Alpha asked as they heard Tesla's voice from the otherside "don't wake Mars in the mornings he's not a morning person" Tesla said.

Later

As Tesla led the team down the hall Alpha decided to ask "so where are you taking us" Alpha asked "I'm taking you guys to see a friend of mine" Tesla said as they stopped outside a room door.

"This should be their room" Tesla said as she knocked on the door and heard a woman on the other side "that should be them" the woman said as she opened the door.

The woman had long bright gold hair and lilac colored eyes "hey Tesla, hey Mars" the woman greeted '"hey Yang"' Tesla and Mars greeted as the woman looked behind them "I'm guessing this your team" Yang said "more of his team" Tesla said as she pointed at Alpha.

"Nice to meet you, name's Yang" Yang said as she extended her hand "Alpha, Alpha Michelson" Alpha said as he shook Yang's hand.

"And who are you" Yang asked Sierra "I'm Sierra" Sierra said "it's nice to meet you all, come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the team.

As Yang moved to the side to let team AMST in they saw three other girls one had long black hair with a bow on top and amber eyes, one had white hair tied in a off centered ponytail, light blue eyes and a scar over her left eye, the last one had black and red hair, silver eyes and a red hood.

"Ruby Weiss Blake these are the two friends I was talking about and these are their teammates" Yang said.

"Hi I'm Alpha and this is Sierra it's nice to meet you all" Alpha said as the girl in the red hood was suddenly right next to him inspecting his pip-boy.

"What's this, what does it do, did you make it, how did you make it, is it a weapon" the girl in the red hood questioned as she sped around Alpha at high speeds as Yang grabbed the girl by the hood and pulled her away.

"Calm down Ruby it's just a weapon, probably" Yang said "besides you need to introduce yourself" the white haired girl said "it's fine miss?" Alpha said as he extended his hand out "Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company" the white haired girl said as she shook Alpha's hand.

"And you are?" Alpha asked the girl in the red hood "I'm Ruby" the girl in the red hood said "and you are?" Alpha said to the girl with the bow who was reading a book.

"Blake" the girl said as she kept reading her book "it's nice to meet you all" Sierra said as Alpha's scroll started to ring.

Pulling it out and looking at the caller id Alpha saw that it was professor Ozpin "I need to take this" Alpha said as he answered the phone "sir."

"Alpha are you with your team" Ozpin asked "yes sir we're with team RWBY" Alpha responded "good they can accompany you on this mission" Ozpin said "alright I'll put you on speaker" Alpha said as he pressed a button on his scroll as Ozpin began to spoke.

"Team RWBY and AMST there was a crash in the forever fall forest, we don't know if anyone survived the crash or what crashed so I'm sending you to check it out and look for survivors, there's a bullhead waiting to transport you there" Ozpin said.

"Alright we'll grab our weapons and go there right away" Alpha said as he hung up as team RWBY and AMST walked to the locker room.

As they walked to the locker room Ruby kept on looking at Alpha's pip-boy "um you're kinda creeping me out" Alpha said.

"Can you please tell me what it does" Ruby asked as she gave Alpha puppy eyes 'why don't you explain it to the kid I mean you didn't explain it to us either' Mars thought/said.

"how about this Ruby I'll explain how it works on the way to forever fall" Alpha said as a big smile came across Ruby's face.

Walking into the locker room everyone went to their lockers and pulled out their respective weapons.

Opening his locker Yang looked at Alpha and asked "I thought that was your weapon on your arm" "just watch" Alpha said as he digitized his weapons and power armor "how did you.." Ruby asked.

"Like I said I'll explain it on the trip" Alpha said as the two teams left the locker room.

At the landing pad a pilot approached the two teams "are you teams RWBY and AMST" the pilot asked "that's us" Ruby and Alpha said at the same time "good follow me" the pilot said as the teams followed him to his bullhead.

"Do we have confirmation on what crashed in the forest" Alpha asked "no, if we did we wouldn't be sending huntsmen and huntresses" the pilot responded.

'strange he acts like he's done something like this before' Blake thought as the two teams entered the bullhead.

Taking their seats Ruby sat right next to Alpha and began to ask off a list of questions "whatdoesitdodidyoumakeitifnotwhomadeitcanIseeit?" Ruby said in one breath "okay I don't know which is scarier the fact that i understood that or you said that without fainting" Alpha said "and as for your questions it acts as a personal inventory device and transforms objects into ones and zeros and keeps tabs on my status with three needles that attach wires to different systems of my body, well two of them do the other activates V.A.T.S." Alpha said "V.A.T.S.?" Weiss asked "Vacuo Assisted Targeting System it slows time for the user by sending an electric shock through the body" Alpha explained.

"wouldn't that kill you?" Sierra asked "not unless I overuse it" Alpha said "how do you know if you're going overboard" Yang asked "I have a heads up display that shows how long I can use it along with my health and how much ammo I have and another way I can tell is if I have electricity around my body."

"and for your other questions no, I don't know everyone in my village had them and no I can never take this thing off, not unless you cut my arm off then it will open and the glove will go into the pip-boy" Alpha said "why does it have a glove" Weiss asked "it assists with V.A.T.S. if I didn't have the glove then it wouldn't work properly" Alpha said as the pilot got on the intercom "coming up on lz but it's a little hot"

"Open the door" Alpha said as the side doors opened and they saw a crashed vertibird with a man in a blue jumpsuit and green armor fighting off men in black suits and fedoras with a laser rifle and four of them running away with something in a cloth 'what the hell is he doing here' Alpha thought "we need to help him he's out numbered" Ruby said as Alpha jumped out of the bullhead surrounded by green glow "did he just" Weiss said.

Landing on the ground in his power armor the men all looked at him and fired their weapons.

As the bullets bounced off his suit Alpha charged one of the men and punched him in the gut as one of the men slashed at him with a sword.

Jumping out of the bullhead Yang used Ember Celica weapon to propel herself to the ground and punched it knocking out five guys as the bullhead landed.

Pulling out Cresent Rose Ruby speed across the ground and slammed the blunt end against one of the men knocking him out and kicked two other guys who were dumb enough to get close to her.

Using her glyphs to send three guys into the air Weiss used fire dust to knocked them out then stabbed the ground with Myrtenaster and froze it causing six guys to slip and hit their heads on the ice knocking them out cold.

Pulling out Gambel Shroud Blake slice at three of the men and used her shadow semblance to trick another before kicking him in the head.

Pulling out his sniper rifle Alpha grabbed the barrel and hit one of the men in the back of the head and pulled out his 44.s and proceeded to pistol whip two other guys before throwing a pulse grenade and knocking out three other guys.

Throwing a ice dust crystal Tesla shot it with her weapon and froze five men as Mars smashed it with Collateral.

Pulling her bow back Sierra fired a wind dust crystal at a small group of three guys and sent them flying into trees.

Putting away their weapons the group approached the small aircraft they noticed it looked similar to a bullhead but different "what is this thing" Weiss said "it's an old military aircraft they used in the deserts of Vacuo they call it a vertibird" Alpha said as he lifted himself into the aircraft.

He saw a dead brotherhood pilot who had tree branches inside her body as he heard Yang climb up into the vertibird "oh god" Yang said as Alpha closed the eyes of the woman and took her holotags "what's that?" Yang asked.

"Her holotags, it's a way of identifying who died" Alpha said as he turned around and saw a man on the dirt bleeding out "we got a live one" Alpha said as he picked up the man and his laser rifle.

Putting the man inside the bullhead Alpha injected a stimpack into his arm to heal him and looked at his armor, he noticed that there was a name on it Nate "was there anyone else" the pilot asked "no the pilot's dead" Alpha said as they heard a bark and saw a German Shepard.

The german shepard was growling as Alpha aproached it "easy boy it's okay" Alpha said as he kneeled down on one knee and put his hand out.

As the dog approached Alpha it stopped growling and wagged it's tail "good boy" Alpha said as the dog looked at the man and whimpered "is that your owner boy?" Alpha asked as the dog let out a bark.

"Don't worry boy he'll be alright" Alpha said as his pip-boy started to beep, looking at his pip-boy Alpha saw a picture of the vault tec mascot walking next to a humanoid rabbit with his arm around it and the word congrats you've received the perk animal friend.

As Alpha walked up to the bullhead with the his new animal friend the dog jumped onto the platform and laid down next to his master "found another survivor" Alpha said "alright everyone back onto the vertibird" the pilot said as the two teams stepped onto the bullhead.

"Was there anyone else" Ruby asked "no the pilot didn't make it" Alpha said as Nate woke up.

"Where am I, what's going on" Nate said as he stood up and reached for his side where there was an gun holster with a suppressed pistol inside "relax we're not going to hurt you besides if we did want to hurt you then we would have" Tesla said.

As Tesla said that the man calmed down a bit and Alpha realized that he had a pip-boy three thousand "hey you have the mark four" Alpha said as he pointed at Nate's pip-boy.

"What about it" Nate asked as Alpha put his vault suit on "then we're from the same place" Alpha said "you still haven't answered my questions" Nate said.

"Right sorry, I'm Alpha leader of team AMST this is Mars, Sierra and Tesla my team members and friends" Alpha introduced "and I'm Ruby leader of team RWBY and these are my friends Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang" Ruby introduced "and for your second question we're heading to beacon academy, the headmaster will most likely explain everything" Alpha explained as Nate looked at his dog "what do you think Dogmeat" Nate said to the dog as the dog barked "alright I'll trust you" Nate said.

"We're approaching beacon academy" the pilot said as the bullhead landed on the landing pad and the side doors opened.

As both team RWBY and AMST walked out of the bullhead Alpha pulled Nate to the side "listen you're not on earth anymore so if anyone asks you're from the deserts of Vacuo got it?" Alpha said "I quess" Nate responded as the two caught up with team RWBY and AMST.

"So what's the difference between the mark four and your pip-boy Alpha" Yang asked "well first is the appearance the pip-boy I have the mark three, secondly my pip-boy I can't take it off because of a bio-metric lock his and has a small lach so he can take it off" Alpha said as the two teams approached Ozpin's office.

As Ruby knocked on the door they heard Ozpin on the other side "come in" Ozpin said as Ruby opened the door "Sir we have completed the mission you assigned us too and we found one survivor" Alpha said "thank you, you are all excused except you Alpha I need to speak with both you and the survivor" Ozpin said as team RWBY and AMST walked out.

As the two wastelanders approached Ozpin the headmaster stood up and shook Nate's hand "hello, I am professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon" Ozpin introduced "Nate Howards, us army second battalion" Nate said "judging by what you're wearing I'm assuming you're from the same place Alpha is from, correct?" "yes I am" Nate said "and you came from a destroyed world similar to Alpha" Ozpin said "yes sir but unlike him I lived before the war" Nate said.

"Before the war?" Ozpin asked "yes I was frozen for two hundred years" Nate said "interesting."

"Then I'm assuming you wouldn't like to return to this world" Ozpin said "that is correct" "then i would like to offer you a job here at beacon academy as an assistant" "I'm listening" Nate said "you would assist professor Goodwitch in sparring class since you have military training" Ozpin said "as much I would like to take your offer I need to learn more about your world" Nate said "that is why I had Alpha stay, he will explain any questions you have" Ozpin said "... alright I'll take your offer" Nate said "good you will sleep in the ballroom tonight, Alpha would you kindly explain any questions Nate has" Ozpin asked "yes sir" "good you are both dismissed" Ozpin said as both the wastelanders left his office.

"So what questions do you have?" Alpha asked "first off where are we?" Nate asked "we are in a world named remnant in this world many things never happened and they discovered a different energy source safer than nuclear energy, dust which can be use for weapons and everyday objects, but not everything is bright and dandy there are creatures known as grimm that are made of pear evil, that's why this academy exists to train huntsmen and huntresses to defeat these creatures and defend the world" Alpha said.

"Alright my last question is where's Kremvh's tooth."

* * *

Location unown

* * *

As a person wearing NCR veteran armor looked at the computer moniter displaying Alpha and Nate in the elevator one of the men that escaped the attack walked up behind him "sir we have it" the thug said as he handed over the rapped up object.

"Thank you, if you'll follow the doctor here he'll give you your reward" the person said as the four thugs followed a man wearing clean-room cloths into a dark room.

Turning to another man he placed the object on the table and spoke to the man "it seems the wanderer has made friends with the survivor" the person said.

"What would you have me do?" the man said "I want you to kill him and anyone who interferes" the person said "it will be done" the man said as he disapeared.


	9. The Sole Survivor Stats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, Fallout belongs to Bethesda studios.**

The Sole Surviver

Name: Nate Howards

Gender: male

Race: Caucasian

Hair color: warm black

Hair style: casual kempt

Facial hair: lone wanderer

Eye color: brown

Species: human

Age: 247

Strength: 10

Perception: 10

Endurance: 10

Charisma: 7

Inteligence: 6

Agility: 4

Luck: 5

Armor: vault 111 jumpsuit with heavy combat armor

Weapons: Rockville slugger, furious power fist, deliverer, assaultron blade, mr hand buzz blade, tesla rifle, salvagede assaultron head and Rightous Authority


	10. Chapter 7: The Assassin

**A/N: Here you go new chapter boom, I don't own RWBY or Fallout, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda.**

Chapter Seven: The Assassin

The next day team AMST was walking in the courtyard back to their dorm room when they saw a man holding a black katana in one hand and a fire dust crystal in the other and was wearing a half broken white fang mask and had a wolf tail and black and white hair.

"I've been waiting for you" the man said "listen we don't want any trouble" Sierra said "no not all of you, just you wastelander" tha man said as he pointed his katana at Alpha as he placed the gem into his katana making the edge of the blade red and lunged at him.

Blocking the attack with his pip-boy Alpha kicked the man back "guys go get team RWBY" Alpha said "but you can't..." Sierra said before Alpha interupted "I'll be fine just go" Alpha said as his team ran past the man.

Turning his sword into a gun the man aimed it at team AMST as Alpha pulled out his twin 44.s and shot six bullets at the man before he blocked them with his sword.

As the man disapeared Alpha's eyes turned green so he could find the man but he couldn't.

Looking around the man appeared behind Alpha and slashed through his uniform and into his back and vanished as Alpha fired the six bullets in the direction the man was.

Grabbing the barrels of his guns Alpha listened closley for any sound when he heard running in front of him.

Swinging one of his pistol at the man his twin 44.s got slice in half and slashed his chest before the man disapeared again.

Digitizing his sniper rifle Alpha pulled out his bottle caps and surrounded him with them.

Waiting while being surrounded by bottle caps Alpha waited for some of them to move when he heard them behind him.

Turning around and firing an entire magazine in the direction of the noise the man grabbed his gun and hit Alpha in the face with the bottem of his sword handle.

Throwing the rifle over the edge Alpha pulled out his scroll to summon his locker before it was shot out of his hand.

Bringing up his pip-boy Alpha was about to bring out his 10mm before he relized that the pistol would get sliced in half or tossed away so he pulled out his trench knife and shock sword.

"Fool" the man said as he vanished 'I need a way of keeping him from vanishing' Alpha thought as he looked down and saw the blood on his chest "perfect."

Sheating his knife Alpha covered his hand in blood and waited for the man to appear again.

As the man appeard in front of Alpha he blocked the blade with his pip-boy and placed his bloody and on the mans chest leaving a hand shaped blood mark.

As the man vanished again Alpha could still see the blood mark on his chest, lunging at the man Alpha pulled out his trench knife and tried tabbing the man only for him to get kneed in the chest.

Rolling back Alpha looked up at the man and saw he was right in front of him about to stab him but Alpha blocked it with his knife.

Unfortunitlly his knife broke and the man's blade stabbed into Alpha's shoulder.

The pain was unberable, it felt like Alpha's arm was slowly being cut off, letting out a scream of pain Alpha kicked the man off of him Alpha stood up and redied his sword for combat.

Swinging his sword at the man Alpha entered V.A.T.S. and targeted the mans leg, stabbing the leg Alpha's sword was blocked by the mans aura.

Kicking Alpha the man slashed at both of Alpha's legs and punched him square in the jaw.

Stumbling back the man jumped at Alpha an slashed him in the right eye fortunatly not blinding him on that side.

Swinging his sword at the man Alpha's blade clashed with the man's blade knocking him back.

Pulling out a stimpak and injecting it into his legs his wounds healed and became scars, looking up he saw the man pull out a syringe filled with a strange purple liquid.

Charging at Alpha the man swung his sword at Alpha, as Alpha blocked the attack the man injected the fluid inside the syringe into Alpha's neck.

Grabbing his neck Alpha felt a pain all over his body as all of his scars opened up making him bleed heavily.

"What did you do" Alpha asked as the man said nothing and jumped into the air for a downward strike.

Blocking the strike with his sword Alpha's sword shattered and the mans blade sliced through Alpha's shoulder like a hot knife through butter.

As Alpha's arm hit the ground the man kicked him to the edge of the cliff and walked up to him.

Gripping the area where his arm used to be the man knelt down and looked Alpha in the eye "I gotta admit you were as much trouble as the last one, but unlike him I'll actually kill you" the man said as he stood up and transformed his sword into it's gun form.

As the man rapped his finger around the trigger Alpha saw his team and team RWBY with their weapons running towards them.

Raising his arm to signal them to stay back the man turned and aimed his gun at them.

Standing up Alpha but his arm around the mans neck and said "if I'm dying they're you're dying with me" Alpha said as he threw himself and the man of the ledge.

Falling into the water Alpha felt a sharp pain in his back and everything went black.

 **A/N: hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I didn't know how to make it longer, and I have a question for you all, should I change the title of the story to Wanderer of Remnant or keep it the same.**


	11. Chapter 8: Answers

**A/N: Hello everyone I want to ask you all a question, who do you think it is in the veteran armor you have four options, The Vault Dweller, The Chosen One, The Courier or an OC, I don't own RWBY or Fallout, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda.**

Chapter Eight: Answers

Eclave Mobile Base: 2277

As the door went flying across the room Fawkes pulled out his gatling laser and sarted to fire at the now open door.

Loading armor piercing rounds into his assualt rifle Alpha started to fire his weapon into the doorway.

Firing her laser rifle into the doorway a plasma round hit Cross in the shoulder knocking her down.

"Cross is down" Alpha said as he rushed over to Cross and stuck a stimpak into her arm, healing the wound.

As the two brotherhood of steel members continued to fire at the enclave squad the troopers started to retreat.

"I WIN AGAIN!" Fawkes yelled as Alpha hacked into the a nearby terminal "and we're in" Alpha said.

"Damnit the control room's on the otherside of the base" Alpha said as they heard a cage open and a loud roar.

As they heard enclave soldiers screaming and being ripped apart "What did you do" Cross asked "nothing much just opened one of the deathclaw cages."

As Alpha picked up his assualt rifle the group heard more metal footsteps coming their way "we got more on the way" Alpha said as a pulse grenage was thrown into the room.

"GRENADE!" Alpha yelled as the grenade went off and the ground crumbled and Alpha fell into the void.

Falling through the darkness Alpha landed onto a hard surface.

Standing up Alpha looked around and saw the surface was a checkered floor and the part he landed on was chipped.

As chipped pieces floated up Alpha grabbed one of the pieces and examined it, turning around Alpha saw it said to go down the hall.

The only problem was there wasn't a hall until lights started to turn on revealing a hall.

Alpha pulled out Wild Bill's side arm and walked down the hall on broken glass.

Walking on the broken glass Alpha came upon a old wooden door, crabbing the door handle the door suddenly fell apart leaving Alpha with an old door handle.

Dropping the handle Alpha looked up and saw the doorway was filled with a light.

Stepping through the door Alpha found himself on the otherside of an energy barrier with Fawkes on the other side.

As an enclave hellfire team ran in Fawkes smashed the control panel and pulled out his super sledge as the hellfire team set Fawkes on fire.

Vytal Memorial Hostpital: Now

"How's he doing?" Tesla asked 'well he's stable but the doctors say he might be out awhile' Mars thought/said as there was a look on Mars' face that made him look like he was thinking.

"What is it" Tesla asked 'that man who attacked Alpha he said he was a wastelander' Mars thought/said "yeah I caught that too" Tesla said as she looked at Sierra who was at Alpha's side.

"Think we should ask him about that when he wakes up?" Tesla asked 'no, we should question him but when he gets out of the hospital and when he wants to talk about it' Mars thought /said.

"How long has it been again a weeks" Tesla said 'yep and in two weeks we're going into the forest of forever fall' Mars thought/said as Yang walked in.

"Hey guys" Yang greeted "hey Yang" Tesla said as Yang looked through the window to the room Alpha was in "how's he doing" Yang asked.

"Well the surgery almost killed him but the doctors say he's going to be alright" Tesla said "what surgery" Yang asked 'we're not sure they didn't say, all we know is that he'll be alright' Mars thought/said "well that's good, everyone's worried about him so that should calm them down" Yang said.

"How's Sierra doing" Yang asked 'she's worried about him, she might not be that social with us as much as she is with him but we can still tell she's worried' Mars thought/said "what was your first guess the fact she barely sleeps or that she visits him every day" Tesla said.

"Tell me when he wakes up ok" Yang said "sure thing" Tesla responded as Yang walked out.

one week later

Waking up Alpha heard beeping and felt a bed underneath him.

Taking the oxygen mask off Alpha sat up and looked around and felt a pain in his side, grabbing his side Alpha felt his hand brush past something metalic.

Looking down Alpha saw a metalic arm attached to his shoulder "holy shit" Alpha muttered as he gripped his metal arm.

While he grabbed his arm a nurse walked in and saw that Alpha was awake "oh you're finally awake" the nurse said as she pulled out a flashlight "please look into this light" the nurse said as she shined the light in his eye "I'll go call Monsoon" the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

a couple minutes later

Lifting his arm up Alpha was surprised at how the arm responded to his thoughts 'interesting' Alpha thought as he turned the arm around and saw a blade attached to his wrist next to three buttons.

Pressing a button on his arm the blade shot out of his wrist and embeded itself into a wall 'need to be carefull with that' Alpha thought as he pressed the next button making the blade come back.

Pressing the third button the blade ejected out but didn't shoot out.

Putting the blade away Monsoon and Birk walked in "looks like you're recovering well" Birk said as the two professers pulled up a chair and sat down "what happened?" Alpha asked "well after you threw yourself off the side of the school we were able to find you and bring you to the nearest hospital" Monsoon explained.

"And this?" Alpha asked as he pointed at his arm "that was the only way to save your life, it saved your life because it had an expirimental chip that gave you and aura and it did the rest by first curing the poison he injected into your body" Birk explained "poison?" Alpha asked "yes it turns out the poisen in that syringe was a mixture of deathstalker and king taijitu poisen and multible types of dust" Monsoon explained.

As Alpha laid his arm down "what do you mean experimental?" Alpha asked "it's the first of its kind, the resone the atleasien military made it is because there are some people that are unable to use aura to defend themselves like huntsmen and huntresses can" Monsoon said as Birk decided to ask him a question "if you don't mind me asking, what do you recall about the assassin" "well he had black and white hair, grey eyes, a wolf tail and a white fang mask that only covered his left eye, nose and mouth the rest was broken, he also wielded a katana that was able to use dust and turned into a sub machine gun and his voice showed no emotion but I could tell he was cocky by the way he attacked me" Alpha said "how so?" monsoon asked "he didn't try and take me out quick even though he could cloak instead he slashed at me then disapeared, then he ignored me when my team and team RWBY arived and he pointed his gun at them" Alpha explained.

"Interesting, I think I've encountered this man before" Monsoon said as he pulled out his scroll and pulled up a file of the assassin "Ildryn a formor student of beacon and formor leader of team ICBD (Ichabod) went missing after his team died and he later became a white fang assassin, his cloaking semblence gives him an edge on the battlefield and he can even overpower a trained hunsman or huntress he even tried to killed me and succeded in slashing my eyes, blinding me" Monsoon said.

"Were you able to find his body" Alpha asked "no, but since he didn't sustain any injurie and had an aura we can only assume the worse" Monsoon said "what about my team are they safe?" Alpha asked "don't worry they're safe two days after you were attacked some atleasien knights were sent to the school to highten security" Monsoon said calming Alpha down.

"I just have one more question, when am I getting out of here?" Alpha asked "two days" Monsoon said.

two days later

Alpha was sitting in his bed waiting to be able to leave when he heard a knock on the door "come in" Alpha said as the door opened showing a nurse on the otherside.

As the nurse walked in he placed a box on the "you are all clear to leave, here are your belongings and have a nice day" the nurse said "thanks you two" Alpha said as the nurse took the medical equipment off of Alpha and walked out.

getting out of the bed Alpha opened the box and saw his jumpuit and a new scroll and a note and the note said.

Hello Alpha

I heard you were awake and came to visit you but I was not able to visit you yesterday because they were doing medical checks on you but I wanted you to know that we hope you come back soon.

from Sierra.

Putting on his jumpsuit Alpha noticed that it was cleaner than usual.

Putting his scroll into his pocket Alpha checked the box again and saw his unloaded 10mm, his biker goggles and his bandana.

putting his 10mm in his holster and put his bandanna around his neck and his goggles on his foarhead.

Walking out of the hospital Alpha walked by an ally way and saw three men beating up a faunus.

Pulling up his bandana and pulling down his goggles Alpha put a clip into his 10mm and holstered it.

Walking down the ally way Alpha saw one of the men pull out a small pocket knife "I'd put that away if I were you" Alpha said.

As the men turned to Alpha they were unable to see his robotic arm because it was covered by his vault suits sleeve.

"What are you gonna do about it" one of the thugs say "that's the question, what am I gonna do about it because we are near a hospital and I'm sure with the amount of people you probablly robbed you could aford it, now" Alpha said as he pulled out his 10mm "who wants the first round" Alpha said as the thugs dropped their knives.

"Now we don't want any trouble" one of the thugs said "good now leave your knives here and never hurt a faunus again" Alpha said as the three men ran out of the ally way.

Putting his pistol in it's holster Alpha walked over to the faunus and helped them up "you alright" Alpha asked "yeah I'll be fine, thanks" the faunus said.

"Do you know why they were attacking you" Alpha asked "because I'm a faunus, some people think we're freaks and some even go so far as to attack us" the faunus said "well I hope you'll be alright" Alpha said as he walked away "wait" the faunus said as Alpha stopped "who are you" "I'm... The Lone Wanderer" Alpha said as he walked towards the Beacon landing pads.

Walking down the street Alpha recived a call on his scroll, checking his scroll he saw the caller was Tesla.

Answering the call Alpha placed the scroll next to his ear "hey Alpha I heard you got out of the hospital" Tesla said "yeah, how did you know" Alpha asked.

"We heard you were getting out today so I assumed you got out by now" Tesla said "well I'm heading to the landing pad to Beacon, do you guys want to meet up" Alpha asked.

"Yeah is it alright if we meet halfway" Tesla asked "yeah that's fine I'm at the street were lightish red donuts is so I'm almost halfway" Alpha said "alright meet you there" Tesla said as she hung up.

Walking down the street Alpha felt an uneasy feeling as he looked up and his face turned to peer shock.

As Alpha got to the half way point he waited around until he saw his team and team RWBY aproaching.

Walking towards his friends Alpha waved at them as they did the same.

"Damn you're one tough son of a gun" Tesla said as the group noticed Alpha's new arm "um Alpha why do you have an arm" Yang asked.

"Uh well I feel that would be better explained somewhere more private" Alpha said as the group started to walk towards the landing pads.

As the group walked towards the landing pads Alpha couldn't help but feel that the teams were being rather quiet.

Entering the bullhead the goup took their seats "alright now I can explain this" Alpha said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed his robotic arm as everyone just stared at his arm.

"So um, what does it do?" Ruby asked "well besides replacing my old arm it can also generate and aura field simular to any other huntman or huntress, it also comes with awrist blade" Alpha said "so since that's out of the way, why are you guys resisting eye contact" Alpha asked as everyone looked at eachother.

"Well the thing is that man that attacked you he said something about you being a wastlander, what does that mean" Sierra said "*sigh* I guess I should explain that two" Alpha said as the bullhead landed at beacon.

Walking to his dorm with team RWBY and MST Alpha couldn't help but feel like his arm was still there.

Entering team AMST's dorm along with the rest of his team and team RWBY.

Placing his pistol on his desk along with it's holster Nate rubbed his eyes before taking a deep breath "so ask away" Alpha said "well we think it would be best if you started at the beggining" Blake said.

"Well I guess that would be the best place to start, you see I lived in a world where there was no aura, no sembance and no grimm but it's not a paradise you see there was a war between these two countries, China and America" Alpha said.

"Why were they fighting" Tesla asked "the world was running out of resorces so china invaded a place called Alaska in order to retrieve more resorces but America created power armor in order to fight the chinese so they droce them out of alaska but the victory was short lived because both countries started launching nukes at eachother destroying the world" Alpha said shocking the group that the militarys in Alpha's world would do something like that.

"But their was hope for humanity named vault-tec these people created underground sociaty called vaults where everyone wore blue jumpsuits with the number of the vault on it's back, most of these vaults were what they advertized but some cunducted experiments on the residents some I'm not even gonna tell you what they were" Alpha said "but why, I don't see the benifit of it" Weiss asked "they wanted to make it to where humanity didn't make the same mistakes" Alpha explained.

'What about the surface, what happened to it' Mars thought/said "well it wasn't doing much better it was filled with radiation a type of subsnens in the air were it changes the biological makeup" Alpha explained "how does it change thing" Blake asked "well it depends of what's effected by it, most insects become huge such as cockroaches, flies and ants" As Alpha said this Weiss shuddered at how disgusting a giant cockroach or fly would be while Yang was wondering how much fun it would be to punch one.

"But that's not the worst of it you see when it come in contact with humans it changes them into ghouls they have decayed looking skin and raspy voices most of them are still human though even though they're immune to radiation and live a long time but they do eventually go insane, they turn feral kill anyone who comes close pretty much like zombies from old horror movies exept if one bites you it just hurts a lot, sad thing is all of them are treated like zombies even the sane ones" Alpha said as Blake and Sierra felt bad for the ghouls.

"But that's not the worst of it, the worst thing in the wasteland are the deathclaws" Alpha said "deathclaws, sounds like a grimm" Tesla said "yeah but like I said earlyer I lived in a world with no grimm instead these things used to be lizards but now they're ten feet tall and have claws that are armed with twelve inche long claws that can kill anything in seconds" Alpha said

"What were you doing out there if you were in one of those vaults?" Tesla asked "well the reason I was out there was because my father left the vault we lived in and it angered the overseer so I went out to look for him when I was out there I saw many things on the way such as a town made from the reckage of a pre war bommer, a talking tree, slaves, robots, two simulations, swamp people and even aliens, but I'd rather not talk about what happened to my father but after it happened to him I joined these people named the Brotherhood of Steel" Alpha said.

"What's the Brotherhood of Steel" Weiss asked "people who use power armor and advanced technology to protect the people of the wasteland from the supermutants and the Enclave" "the Enclave?" Ruby said "the Enclave is a group of people from before the war or at least their ancestors since that was over two hundred years ago, they believe they're true humans since they weren't exposed to the radiation, so they kill anyone they find in the wasteland, luckly for the wasteland though I got rid of them with the help of the brotherhood" Alpha said.

"Alright one last question, how did you get here?" Tesla asked "I don't know before I got here I was looking for three people when all of the sudden my pip-boy started beeping but that usually means there's something wrong with the bloodstream" Alpha said.

Location Uknown

Orginizing ammunition and weapons on a desk the person in the NCR veteran's gear placed the large combat knife on the table "I assume you two have news" the person said as two white fang members walked in behind him.

"Well the mission you sent us on the train was to well guarded and we lost five men and their weapons but we almost got the train" one of the white fang members said "almost, that isn't good enough" the person said as they took of their glove and walked towards the white fang member "please no" the faunus pleaded as the person grabbed them and lifted them into the air as their body became a husk and the person dropped the lifeless husk to the ground.

"Now what is it you wanted" the person said "um, I think you might want to hear this" the faunus said "what is it" the person said "the man you sent the assassin on, Alpha well he survived" the faunus said as the person was silent.

Walking towards the desk the person picked up a proton axe and turned it on.

Walking towards the faunus the person lifted the axe and cut their head off with it as they pleaded for mercy.


	12. Team ICBD Stats

**A/N:So you want to know who team ICBD is, if not to bad I'm telling you anyway because I had some friends make these guys so they're special, I don't own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Name: Ildryn Phorus**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Hair color: black and white**

 **Eye color: grey**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Weapon: katana + SMG**

 **Karma: bad**

 **Species: wolf faunus**

 **Semblance: able to turn invisible**

 **Age: 19**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Perception: 10**

 **Endurance: 4**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Inteligence: 7**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Luck: 6**

* * *

 **Name: ERROR**

 **Hair color: ERROR**

 **Eye color: ERROR**

 **Gender: ERROR**

 **Race: ERROR**

 **Weapon: sniper**

 **Karma: Neutral**

 **Species: ERROR**

 **Semblace: able to slow down her perception of time**

 **Age: 17 (when they ERROR)**

* * *

 **Name: Boxer Shepard**

 **Hair color: orange**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Gender: male**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Weapon: axe + mace**

 **Karma: neutral**

 **Species: dog faunus**

 **Semblace: sonic voice**

 **Age: 17 (when they died)**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Perception: 6**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Inteligence: 2**

 **Agility: 1**

 **Luck: 10**

* * *

 **Name: Devon Trinity**

 **Hair color: green**

 **Eye color: orange**

 **Gender: male**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Weapon: dual revolver knives**

 **Karma: neutral**

 **Species: human**

 **Semblance: turning body into metal (pretty much colossus from X-Men)**

 **Age: 17 (when he died)**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Perception: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Inteligence: 6**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Luck: 7**

 **A/N: Alright so I just got the automatron DLC for fallout 4 and you can expect an update to Nate's stats.**


	13. Chapter 9: Everything New

**A/N: "Guy did yo see RWBY Chibi I mean OMG Ruby was so cute and the month it's coming out and.." as zombiefan said this he fell to the ground and started foaming at the mouth and twitching as Tesla walked in "zombie, I have those papers you needed" Tesla said as she looked down "Not again *sigh* guess I'll have to do the disclaimer, he doesn't own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Corvus can you call the hospital" Tesla said "I don't know how to use your machines" Corvus said "then tell Alpha to do it you dinosaur."**

Chapter Nine: Everything New

Inside Beacon's workshop Alpha was working on a project he's been working on for a long time and now it took him a little longer to combine all three of the AIs he was working on into one.

"This should help me with Hrunting" Alpha said as he placed the final peace in.

Opening his pip-boy Alpha placed the devise inside his pip-boy Alpha attached the required parts to each other.

Closing the hatch Alpha activated the AI as he added the hologram projector to his pip-boy as a green hologram of his childhood friend appeared "hello are you functioning" Alpha asked "yes I am designated well I don't have a name yet, you haven't gave me one" the AI said.

"Hm I guess you're right" Alpha said as he thought of a name, he specifically made it to where the voice sounded like and the hologram looked like his childhood friend Amata so it made sense to name the AI that "how about Amata" Alpha said "that would be an excellent name sir" the AI said.

"Please don't call me that" Alpha said "then what do you want me to call you" Amata asked "just call me Alpha" Alpha said as Amata nodded her head.

"Now I need your help with something" Alpha said "what do you need help with Alpha" Amata asked "I need your help with crafting this weapon" Alpha said.

A couple hours later teams RWBY and MST were walking to sparing class "so where's Alpha" Ruby asked "he said he was going to work on something, he didn't say what he was going to work on" Tesla said.

"Is he doing okay" Blake asked "yeah he's doing fine, he's actually making a fast recovery" Tesla said.

"We're just not sure how he's doing mentally" Sierra said "hey guys" Alpha said as he walked towards his team and team RWBY.

"Hey Alpha" Yang said as she looked down and saw he was wearing a glove over his robot hand "what's with the glove" Tesla asked "it's so I don't freak any students out, so what're you guys doing" Alpha asked "we're going to sparing class" Ruby said "what were you working on anyway" Weiss asked.

"Here let me show you" Alpha said as he lifted his pip-boy and the hologram of Amata appeared.

"What is that" Ruby asked as Amata spoke "hello" Amata said as the group jumped back "I am Amata, an AI created by Alpha just five hours, eleven minutes and fifty four seconds and counting" Amata said.

"I thought you said you were building three AIs, what happened to the other two" Sierra asked "I combined them into one in order to make a more efficient AI and to make the hologram projector.

"So what can she do" Yang asked "I mainly designed her to help operate my pip-boy and keep it from being corrupted but she can also assist with V.A.T.S." Alpha said as the group walked to sparing class.

Walking into the class teams RWBY and MST sat in their seats and waited for class to start "so what took so long, is it really that hard to build an AI" Sierra asked.

"No she wasn't the only thing I made but the other thing might be shown if I spar" Alpha said as the remaining students came into the class.

As the last of the students took their seats Professor Goodwitch walked in with Nate behind her "hello student, as you might know two weeks ago a student was attacked in front of the school, a week ago the Schnee Dust Company found a new type of dust that expands into a new foam type subsistence and the atlesian military were able to make these into non-lethal bullets, when someone gets shot with one of these it will expand and ignore auras, security personnel at the school will be carrying standard handguns loaded with these bullets, today Mr Howards will be demonstrating what these bullets do on a willing student, are there any volunteers" Goodwitch asked.

As the student chatted among themselves one of them raised their hands "I'll do it" the student said "ah Maze Granite, thank you for volunteering, please go grab you weapons and step onto the sparring floor" Goodwitch said.

A couple of minutes later Maze came in with a cane that had a lever similar to a lever action shotgun on it and wearing a monocle, a top hat and trench coat with a tie.

As Nate and Maze took opposite ends of the sparing floor Goodwitch counted down "five four three two one fight" Goodwitch said as Maze ran towards Nate.

Loading in a magazine of the new dust rounds into the deliverer and fired one at Maze's left leg.

As the bullet hit it expanded into foam and tripped Maze.

Standing up Maze tried to move his leg but failed.

Limping towards Nate Maze used his weapon to steady himself until he was shot in the right shoulder and finally the right leg before his entire body was covered exept for the head.

As Maze fell to the ground the buzzer sounded and Nate pressed a button that dissolved the foam.

"Thank you Mister Howards for the demonstration, you may return to your seat Mister Granite" Goodwitch said as Maze walked off stage.

"Now that the presentation is over we'll start with sparing now lets see who's first" Goodwitch said as she checked her scroll.

"It looks like the first two fighting are Nina Irons and Alpha Michelson" Goodwitch said as Alpha and the other student walked into the locker room.

As Alpha and Nina to get ready the students talked to each other "so what do you think it was Alpha made" Sierra asked 'I don't know, he is skilled with a pistol and knife so maybe that's what it is' Mars thought/said "nah it's probably a sniper rifle and a sword combined since he's more skilled with those" Tesla said.

Walking through the entryway Nina was carrying a golf club with a sachle while Alpha walked out with a eight inch long handle with a sword guard that appeared to be an ammunition clip.

As the buzzer sounded Nina took a golf ball out of her bag and dropped it before hitting it with her golf club.

Dodging the ball Alpha grabbed the handle at his side "alright Amata, lets show them what you can do" Alpha said as he entered V.A.T.S.

Pressing the button on the bottom of the handle a thirty six inch long single edged blade popped out.

Running towards Nina while dodging her golf balls Alpha sliced at Nina who blocked with her golf club.

As Alpha held his blade against Nina's he pressed a button on his handle and a six inch long blade popped out.

Pulling one of the triggers the force of the shot pulled Alpha's sword down knocking Nina's golf club out of her hands.

As Nina's golf club hit the ground Alpha hit her three times with his sword then hit her on the head

As Nina fell on the ground the buzzer sounded as Alpha put the handle on his sides.

"And that's the match, good job Alpha, you two may return to your seats" Glynda said as Alpha and Nina walked off stage into the locker room.

"That was great Alpha" Sierra said Yang said as Alpha sat down"so what do you call it" "I call it Hrunting, it's named after a sword in an old English poem in my world" Alpha said as Teams RWBY and AMST watched the rest of the students spar.

A couple of minutes later Alpha was in the lunch room sitting at a table waiting for his team.

Looking at his arm Alpha opened and closed his hand as someone walk up behind him "so you're the one who beat Nina in sparring class."

Turning around Alpha saw Maze Granite the student who fought Nate in sparing class "yeah why" Alpha said standing up "I just wanted to say, you must have a lot of talent in order to dodge her golf balls" Maze said as he extended his hand out "um thanks" Alpha said as he shook Maze's hand "so what team are you apart of" Maze asked "AMST what about you" Alpha asked "THMN" (Theme) Maze said.

"So where's the rest of your team" Maze asked "getting lunch, yours" Alpha asked "same, mind if I sit here" Maze asked "sure" Alpha said as Maze sat on the bench opposite to Alpha.

"How where you able to dodge those golf balls so fast" Maze asked "you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Alpha said "try me" Maze said "well I have the DNA of an ant that gives me heightened perception, that's how I was able to dodge the first ball" Alpha said.

"So that's why your left eye turned green" Maze said "no that's V.A.T.S., besides I think you meant to say that's why both eyes turned green" Alpha said.

"No I'm pretty sure only your left eye turned green" Maze said as Alpha raised his pip-boy an entered V.A.T.S. and saw that Maze was right and saw that only his left eye was glowing "Amata why is my right eye not glowing" Alpha asked "scanning it seems during your fight with Ildryn he damaged the cybernetics in your right eye" Amata said.

"Who are you talking to" Maze asked "oh sorry this is Amata" Alpha said as he pulled up a hologram of Amata "she's an AI I built today" Alpha said.

As Alpha lowered his pip-boy he exited V.A.T.S. and thought 'that's interesting I mean he didn't even take away my sight in that eye' as the rest of team THMN walked up consisting of a woman who had a purple star on her cheek, blue hair, purple eyes, an aqua jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and black and white tenishoes.

A male dog faunus who's face was covered in some sort of soot wearing a mining helmet, a black jumpsuit and had black hair and grey eyes.

The last student was Nina who didn't look to happy to see Alpha "oh boy this should be good" Maze said "Maze what are you doing here with this guy" Nina asked.

"Just getting to know him" Maze said as Nina gave Alpha a stare that would scare even a deathclaw "and you, how where you able to defeat me" Nina asked as she grabbed Alpha by the jumpsuit's colar.

As Nina stared into Alpha's eyes he could feel the anger from this woman "I used a thing call V.A.T.S. that slows down time, it's similar to a semblance" Alpha said.

Letting go of Alpha Nina let out a deep breath and calmed down "sorry about Nina, she doesn't take defeat well, I'm Cole" the dog faunus said as he shook Alpha's hand.

"Whoa I'm not the one that over reacts when they lose, you're the one that freaks out when they lose" Nina said as she pointed at Cole "yeah sure Cole's the one who freaks out, *sigh* I'm Jade it's nice to meat you" Jade said as she shook Alpha's hand as the rest of team AMST arrived.

"Hey Alpha, who are these guys" Sierra asked "they're team THMN, guys meat my team, this is Sierra, Mars and..." Alpha said as Tesla cut him off "Tesla Birk and you are beautiful" Tesla asked Jade.

* * *

Location Unknown

* * *

"Doctor is it done" the person said "almost, I just need to combine Ildryn's blood sample with Alpha's blood we found on Ildryn's sword" The Doctor said as he adjusted the microscope on his hooded cleanroom suit"hmm,very interesting" The Doctor said "what is it" the person asked "Alpha's blood seems to be bonding with Ildryn's blood" The Doctor said.

"That's probably because of the ant dna he has"the person said "no this is different, if it was ant DNA it would turn green but the blood is instead turning black" The Doctor said.

"I want you to keep studying the effects of Alpha's blood, but we need to get done with her" the person said.

As the doctor picked up a pair of small tongs and grabbed the vile the blood is in and placing the vile inside a large machine.

Closing the hatch The Doctor flipped a switch as the machine started up.

As the machine glowed it started to shake before The Doctor turned the machine off and it opened Showing a woman with black and white hair and a wolf tail.

Falling to the ground the woman started to shake as the person put a cloth over them "welcome to Remnant Ildrie."

 **A/N: As zombiefan woke up he saw Jack from Crimson Spartans of Remnant poking him with a pen "Jack what are you doing" zombie asked in an annoyed tone "seeing if you're alive" Jack said "why isn't Edward doing that since he's a medic" zombie said "he's out sick remember, besides I have Alison remember" Jack said "*sigh* forget it, so I have a question for all of you, which of my OCs are your favorite" zombie said "PICK ME!" Jack said.**


	14. Team THMN Stats

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Name: Jade Tundra

Sex: female

Hair color: blue

Eye color: purple

Race: Caucasian

Weapon: eletric guitar + axe + shotgun

Karma: good

Species: human

Semblance: able to produce shockwaves

Age: 17

Name: Cole Harrison

Sex: male

Hair color: black

Eye color: grey

Race: Caucasian

Weapon: pickaxe + grenade launcher

Karma: good

Species: dog faunus

Semblence: able to summon stone pillars

Age: 17

Name: Maze Granite

Sex: male

Hair color: brown

Eye color: white

Race: African American

Weapon: lever action shotgun cane

Karma: good

Species: human

Semblance: Midas touch

Age: 17

Name: Nina Irons

Sex: female

Hair color: grey

Eye color: yellow

Race: Caucasian

Weapon: golf club and explosive golf balls

Karma: good

Species: cat faunus

Semblance: teleportation

Age: 17


	15. What It Used To Be

**Hey guys I've been wanting to tell you guys some of the stuff I was doing with TCOTS before I finally uploaded the first chapter, when I first made this story it was a while after fallout 4 was announced and I've been making stories on my phone like Zelda in a modern age where it's griddy but m phone glitched and thankfully that story isn't out there, yet but after that story was erased I made a story named The Crossing of Three Stories, sound familiar and boy this story was shit, I mean there was some goo stuff but most of it was shit I mean Alpha who I named Albert at the time was such a mary sue and I also had Sarah Lyons, Rose of Sharon Casady and The Courier who I named Eren I mean the fucking team name didn't make sense it was ASEC for heavens sake and there was a half baked romance between Albert and Yang then the way Albert got his robot arm was shit then came a divine intervention called me being stupid you see I pasted a large paragraph that made me think I lost a lot of progress so I tried to get it back and found the delete button and thought it would go back and redo my mistake so I pressed it and it got deleted and I was just sitting there looking at the screen about ready to throw my phone out the window but I was determined and I made a new story about The Lone Wanderer who was still named Albert but called Al for short in remnant where he leads a team consisting of Skylar Free, Tylar Birk who became Tess Birk and Mickal something (I don't remember his last name when he wasn't Mars Fenix) and their weapons and semblances were a lot different then what they are now, Mars' weapons used to be a shotgun and a axe to a hockey stick axe to a guitar axe then finally his weapon Collateral and his semblance for the longest time was summoning pillars out of the ground but then I gave him telepathy even though he was originally a mute who communicated in shrugs and nods.**

 **Then their was Tesla's weapon was originally dual maces combined with SMG then her weapon wrap around and her semblance was always the ability to open two portals similar to the portal games except they can be opened off surfaces then it became conducting electricity because I changed her name to Tesla.**

 **Finally there's Sierra her weapon changed the most first it was a bland katana then it was a bow with a spear then some weird iron man dust repulsers then finally her bow solar flare her semblance was originally the ability to control dust then I changed it to being able to heal others.**

 **One of the biggest problems for me was making a villain for the series first it was a mercenary that worked with Alpha then betrayed him and somehow got to Remnant then it was Ildryn who was my very own Anakin (from the movies not the clone wars cartoon) you know the whole all humans are bad and faunus that aren't in the white fang are traitor that don't deserve to live then it was The Courier then back to Ildryn, the doctor and a few others.**


	16. Chapter 10: Forever Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter Ten: Forever Falling

Capital Wasteland: 2277

Exiting through the door the sunlight reflected off of Alpha's T-51's visor as he grabbed a nearby plasma rifle.

Loading in a new fusion cell Alpha fell to the ground and took his helmet off and knelt down "damn it" Alpha said as Cross put her hand on Alpha's shoulder "I'm sorry sir but we have to move on with the mission" Cross said "*sigh* I know Cross" Alpha said.

Standing up Alpha placed his helmet on and started walking before almost getting hit by a plasma ball.

Taking cover behind a wall Alpha peeked over the wall and almost got his head blown off by a sentry bot.

"Cross I need you to distract that sentry, I'll take it out with a pulse grenade" Alpha said "yes sir" Cross said as she started firing her laser pistol at the sentry bot.

Running around the sentry bot Alpha was shot in the leg by the sentry bot making him fall behind cover.

As dogmeat saw this he was about to run to his master before Alpha stopped him "stay with Cross boy" Alpha said as he pulled out a pulse grenade.

As Alpha was pinned behind the wall Cross hit the sentry bot's combat inhibitor causing it to go into a frenzy.

Firing it's minigun out of control the sentry bot turned and aimed it's rocket launcher at Cross and Dogmeat.

Throwing the pulse grenade at the sentry bot the grenade went off before the sentry bot fired it's rocket at Cross and Dogmeat killing them both.

"NO!" Alpha yelled as he ran towards Cross' and Dogmeat's bodys.

Kneeling in front of their bodys Alpha threw his helmet to the side and dropped his plasma rifle on the ground.

Leaning forward Alpha took Cross' holotags before stroking what's left of dogmeat's fur "I'm sorry boy" Alpha said as he got up and left Wild Bill's sidearm there.

Firing a plasma ball at one of the officers in the crontrol room Alpha slammed one of their head on the terminal before dnapping their neck.

Acessing the teminal Alpha targeted the mobile base before being attack by an enclave soldier holding a ripper.

Dodging the ripper Alpha punched the soldier before he returned the blow breaking Alpha's visor.

Slicing into Alpha's helmet the ripper tore into his helmet and into his skin.

Grabbing a nearby plasma pistol Alpha shot a couple of shot into the soldiers head before puching him off.

Pulling the ripper out of his helmet Alpha threw it on the ground along with the plasma pistol before comfirming the target.

Running out as fast as he can Alpha ran through a door onto a landing pad with no vertibird.

Looking up Alpha saw a vertibird coming with the brotherhood symbol on it.

Waking up Alpha looked around the airship and saw Sierra standing in front of him "oh good you're awake Nina was gonna wake you up with her golf club" Sierra said "no I wasn't, I was gonna play Jade's guitar next to his head" Nina said.

Exiting the ship Alpha shielded his eyes from the bright sun before putting on his goggles.

Walking through the forest Alpha took in the beauty of the forest while at the same time he felt nervouse because the last time he was there he almost blew himself up with a plasma grenade.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and we're here to make sure none of you die while doing so" Goodwitch said.

As the group stopped Glynda pulled out a jar of red sap "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates " Goodwitch said as Nate pulled out a small device "you'll be able to get the red sap with this device all you need to do is put it in and it will do the rest" Nate said.

"We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said as the students walked off in their seprate dirrections.

Filling one of the jars with the sap Alpha handed it to Mars before reaching for the next jar.

As Alpha reached for the he knocked the jar down causing it to roll away "I'll get it" Alpha said as he went after the jar.

Walking through the red forest Alpha saw a woman in brown robes holding the jar "maam are you okay" Alpha asked "I asume this is yours" the woman said in an emotionless voice.

"Yes that's mine but you didn't answer my question" Alpha said as the woman tossed the jar at Alpha.

Catching the jar Alpha looked down at the jar and back up and saw the woman walking away into the forest.

Storing the jar in his pip-boy Alpha ran after the woman and came across a dark cave.

Turning on his pip-boy light Alpha walked into the cave until he tripped over something.

Looking at what he tripped on Alpha saw his damaged t-51b helmet but its left side was blown open.

Rubbing his eyes Alpha saw nothing there.

Standing up Alpha dusted himself off before pulling out Hrunting and switching it to assualt rifle mode.

Turning the flashlight on and his pip-boy light off Alpha looked down the red dot sight Alpha saw two skeletons leaning against the cave wall.

One of them was holding dual revolvers with blades on the bottom of the barrels and the other was holding a mace.

Picking up the weapons Alpha stood up and stored them in his pip-boy 'I should return these to Goodwitch after I find that woman' Alpha thought as he walked deeper into the cave Alpha stepped in a liquid substance, looking down Alpha lifted his foot and saw black goo.

As Alpha stepped back the goo moved deeper into the cave into a large puddle.

As the puddle bubbled it started to take shape as Alpha switched his weapon to sword mode as it molded into a silhouette similar to Alpha but with no features except for a grimm mask.

Tilting its head the grimm looked at Alpha's weapon before molding it's arm into a similar looking blade before charging towards Alpha.

Changing Hrunting back into assault rifle mode and fired it at the grimm but before the bullets hit the grimm opened it's body letting the bullets pass through it.

Running out of the cave Alpha saw Nate who was holding the deliverer and looking for him.

"Alpha what are you doing away from your team" Nate asked as he saw the grimm behind Alpha.

Firing a couple of shots at the grimm it used the same tactic it used on Alpha "yeah that didn't work well for me either" Alpha said.

"Any ideas" Nate asked "lets try melee" Alpha said as he went back to sword mode and Nate pulled out the furious power fist that had a heating coil on it.

Slicing at the grimm Alpha cut off both it's arms and it's head before it kicked him away and regrew it's arms and head.

"Lets try burning it" Nate said as he hit the grimm with his power fist causing it to screech in pain and slashed at Nate.

Dodging the blade arm Nate grabbed it and punched the grimm in the head causing it to squirm and cut off it's arm with a second blade.

Loading in a clip of fire dust round Alpha started to fire them at the creature hurting it badly.

Pulling out his last pulse grenade Alpha ran to the grimm and sliced up its back and threw the pulse grenade in "hit the deck" Alpha yelled as Nate rolled towards Alpha as the grenade went off killing the grimm.

Standing up Alpha and Nate looked at the creature "well it doesn't like electricity" Alpha said as they looked at the remains and saw a heart "What's that" Alpha said

As the remaining goo started to bubble the heart suddenly blew up from a sniper bullet.

Looking at where the bullet came from Alpha saw the woman from earlier holding a sniper rifle "that's why I'm not with my team"Alpha said as the woman walked away as a beowolf leaped towards the two.

Before it could injure the two wastelanders it was blasted to the side by Glynda Goodwitch "what is going on here" Glynda asked.

"I found two dead huntsmen but the bodies are old" Alpha said as he pulled out the two weapons.

Beacon Academy

"So this grimm was able to take the shape of those it sees" Ozpin said "yes sir it can also replicate its weapons and regenerate" Nate said.

Taking a sip from his coffee mug Ozpin adjusted his glasses before speaking "it seems you've encountered a category five grimm" Ozpin said.

"A category five?" Alpha asked "grimm that arn't as easily encountered like beowolves and ursa this one you faced was a wendigo" Ozpin explained.

Exiting the elevator Alpha brought Amata up "Amata were you able to find out who those two huntsmen were" Alpha asked "I'm pulling up the results right now, they were Boxer Shepard and Devon Trinity members of team ICBD" Amata said.

"ICBD isn't that the team Ildryn was on" Alpha said "that is correct sir" Amata said "well that's two out of three but what about the last member" Alpha said.

Location unknown

"Master we've just received word from Torchwick" Ildryn said "and what did he say" the person said as they took off their helmet.

"He said he was making a heist on a dock filled with containers full of weapons and dust" Ildryn said "when is this" the person asked "in four days" Ildryn said "get Ildrie ready she'll help us get rid of security" the person said as they started spray paint their helmet.

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter and I have one question should I replace Alpha's jumpsuit it with something simple like a hood, jeans, shoes and some armor or should I keep it the same because I already have plans for his bandanna.**


	17. Chapter 11: The Faunus

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter Eleven: The Faunus

Inside Beacon's gym Alpha was punching a punching bag but his robotic arm was on the table behind him.

Punching the bag with all his force the sandbag went flying across the room.

Picking up his arm Alpha attached it to what's left of his arm and unwrapped the wrappings on his fist. Picking up the sand bag Alpha put it in the disposal since the chain was broken. Walking into the shooting range Alpha pulled out his 10mm and turned on the targets. The targets were blue holograms of different types of grimm roaming a destroyed city. Firing his pistol at one of the targets it shattered apart as the rest of the targets started approaching Alpha. Pulling out Hrunting Alpha unloaded an entire clip at the targets before hearing the door open behind him.

Turning off the targets Alpha turned around and saw Yang standing in the doorway "hey Alpha we're going to town to see the festival wanna come" Yang asked. "What festival" Alpha asked as he put Hrunting on his side "the Vytal Festival of course and the rest of your team is coming so do you want to come with" Yang asked "sure just let me get my things ready" Alpha said. A couple of minutes later Teams AMST and RWBY were on a airship on the way down to the city.

Vale

In the city teams RWBY and AMST were walking through the city as the preparations for the festival were being made "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful" Weiss said. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss" Ruby said as she slightly frowned "it's kinda weirding me out..." "how could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking" Weiss said.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang said "quiet you" Weiss said as the group stopped at the docks. "So why are we at these stupid old docks during a weekend" Tesla asked as Ruby covered her nose "ugh it smells like fish" Ruby said "smells better than the wastes" Alpha said. "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom" Weiss said "so you want to spy on the competition" Alpha said "you can't prove that" Weiss said as Ruby saw a dust store with broken windows and a door that was kicked in.

'What happened here' Mars asked/thought "robbery second dust shop this week this place is turning into a jungle" the detective said as he walked to his partner "that's terrible" Yang said. "They left all the money again" the detective's partner said "yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust" the detective asked "I don't know an army" the detective's partner said "you thinking The White Fang" the detective asked as his partner removed his sunglasses "yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough" the detective's partner said. "Hmph! The White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss scoffed. "what's your problem" Blake asked "my problem I simply don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss said "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopath they're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake said "misguided they want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said "So then they're very misguided either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said "shes got a point" Sierra said "besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him" Ruby said "that still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said 'That's not necessarily true...'Mars said/thought.

"Hey stop that faunus!" a sailor said as a monkey faunus ran out of the boat and onto the edge "thanks for the ride guys" the faunus said as he jumped off the boat onto the dock then started "you no good stowaway" one of the sailors yelled as the faunus hung upside down on a lamp post with his tail. "Hey a no good stowaway would've been caught I'm a great stowaway!" the faunus said as he peeled a banana but before he can eat it one of the detectives throw a stone at his face "hey get down from there this instant!" the detective said before the faunus threw the banana on his face and jumped off the light post and off the dock. Running in front of team AMST and RWBY the faunus looked at Blake and winked before running off. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said "quick we have to observe him!" Weiss said as they chased after the faunus.

As they ran around the corner Weiss bumped into someone . Looking up Weiss saw the detectives and the faunus getting away "no he got away" Weiss said "uh Weiss" Yang said pointing at the girl underneath Weiss. As Weiss looked down she saw the girl who was smiling shocking Weiss. As Weiss stood up the girl was still on the ground "salutations" the girl said "um hello" Rub said "are you okay" Yang asked "I'm wonderful thank you for asking" the girl said as the two teams looked at each other "do you wanna get up" Alpha asked as the girl thought for a moment "yes the girl said as she leaps back onto her feet. "My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you!" the girls said "hi Penny I'm Ruby" Ruby said "Alpha" Alpha said "I'm Weiss" Weiss said 'Mars, nice to meet you' Mars said/thought "Blake" Blake said "I'm Sierra" Sierra said "Tesla" Tesla said "are you sure you didn't hit your head" Yang asked as Blake hit her side "oh I'm Yang" Yang said "it's a pleasure to meet you" Penny said "you already said that" Weiss said as Penny pause for a second "so I did" Penny said.

"Well sorry bumping into you" Weiss said as te group turned and started walking away "take care friend" Ruby said as the group walked away . "She was weird" Yang said "she's not the weirdest person I've ever seen" Alpha said "now where did that faunus riff raff run off to" Weiss said as penny appeared right in front of them "what did you call me" Penny asked "oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me" Yang said "no not you" Penny said as she walked through the group and leaned down at Ruby "you" Penny said. "Me I-I don't know I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby said "you called me friend am I really your friend" Penny asked as Ruby looked at her friends and saw them waving their arms no "y-yeah sure why not" Ruby said as Penny showed her excitement and her friends besides Penny fainted "sensational we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" Penny shout in excitement as the group got up. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked "no she seems far more coordinated" Weiss said "so... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked "I'm here to fight in the tournament" Penny said "wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked as Penny saluted "I'm combat ready" Penny said "forgive me, but you hardly look the part" Weiss said "says the girl wearing a dress" Blake said "its a combat skirt" Weiss said as Ruby ran next to her "yeah" Ruby said as they low fived.

"Wait a minute" Weiss said as she grabbed Penny by the shoulders "if you're here for tournament does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss ask "the who?" Penny asked as Weiss lifted a poor drawing of the monkey faunus"the filthy faunus from the boat" Weiss said as Alpha looked at Blake and saw she was pissed "oh shit" Alpha muttered to himself "why do you keep saying that" Blake yelled "stop calling him a rapscallion stop calling him a degenerate he's a person!" "Oh, I'm sorry would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked "STOP IT!" Blake shouted "stop what he clearly broke the law give him time; he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang" Weiss said. "You ignorant little brat" Blake growled as she walked away.

"How dare you talk to me like that I am your teammate!" Weiss said "you are a judgmental little girl" Blake said "what in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked "the mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake said as Yang slid to Ruby and the rest of the group "I think we should probably go" Yang said as Penny walked up to them "where are we going" Penny asked.

Team AMSTs dorm

"I just don't know I mean when we parted ways with them Blake and Weiss were pretty mad at each other" Sierra said "Sierra it's fine besides what's the worse that could..." Tesla said before she was cut off by Alpha "don't say that you'll jinx us" Alpha said "and if you want me to I can go see if everything's okay." "I would like it if you did" Sierra said "alright I'll be back" Alpha said as he left the dorm. Walking down the hallway Alpha saw Blake running down it towards him "Blake are you okay?" Alpha asked as Blake ran past him. Running after Blake Alpha followed her outside and saw her stop in front of the statue. As Blake looked up at the statue Alpha stopped as he saw he take off her bow. As Blake took off her bow it revealed a pair of cat ear "Blake?" Alpha said as Blake turned around and started to back away "Blake I'm not here to hurt you I just wanna know what's going on" Alpha said. "Stay back you won't understand" Blake said "I get it you probably don't trust anyone and probably for a good reason but you can trust me" Alpha said as they heard a voice behind them "I knew you would look better without the bow" the person said as they turned around and saw the faunus from the boat.


	18. Chapter 12: Six

**Here it is the first part ending, don't worry it will continue**

Chapter 12: Six

"Blake!" Ruby yelled "Alpha!" Tesla yelled "Where are you!" Ruby yelled "Blake!" Yang yelled as Ruby turned to face Weiss "Weiss you're not helping" Ruby said "oh you know who might be able to help, the police" Weiss said as Ruby crossed her arms "ugh Weiss..." Ruby scoffed "It was just an idea" Weiss said "yeah a really bad one" Tesla said "Weiss we should listen to her side of the story" Sierra said "I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right" Weiss said "and I think Weiss' are looks wonderful today" Penny said startling the group. "Ahhh Penny where did you come from!" Ruby yelled "hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked. "Uhh..." "We're looking for our friends Blake and Alpha" Yang said "oooh you mean the faunus girl" Penny said as the group stares at her for a second.

"Um how do you know that?" Tesla asked "uhh the cat ears" Penny said as she pointed to the top of her head "What cat ears, she wears a boowww" Yang said as the group realized what penny was talking about while some tumbleweed moves by "she does like tuna a lot" Ruby said. "So where is she?" Penny asked "we don't know she's been missing since friday" Ruby said as Penny gasped "that's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend I won't rest until we find your teammate" "uh that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay really, right guys?" Ruby said as she turned around only to see Sierra "They were here a second ago" Sierra said as a tumbleweed passes by "it sure is windy today" Penny said.

In another part of town Blake, Sun and Alpha would be at a cafe, Alpha would be wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, brown boots, black gloves and would have his bandanna around his neck and his goggles on his forehead. As Blake places her tea down she gets Sun's attention "so you want to know more about me" Blake said "finally, she speaks, nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks" Sun said as Blake gave him an annoyed look "yeah like that one" Sun says as Blake rolls her eyes "Sun are you familier with the White Fang?" Blake asked "of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them, stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want, bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun said "I was once a member of the White Fang" Blake revealed as both Sun and Alpha choked on their drinks "you were a member of the White Fang?" They asked "that's right, I was a member for most of my life, actually you could almost say I was born into it" Blake said as she explains what the White Fang was like as Alpha's scroll began to ring.

Looking at the scroll Alpha saw a picture of Tesla, as he silently walked away he answered the call "what is it Tesla?" Alpha asked "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND ALL DAY LOOKING FOR YOU WITH TEAM RWBY!" Tesla yelled through the scroll "listen, I can't tell you that, if you're searching for Blake then stop, she doesn't want to be found yet" Alpha said "ALPHA I SWEAR IF YOU HANG UP I'LL..." Tesla yelled as Alpha hung up and walked back to the cafe and saw Blake and Sun getting ready to leave "we heading out?" Alpha asked as Blake gave a nod."So what's the plan now?" Sun asked "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies they've never needed that much dust before" Blake asked "maybe it's whoever hired Ildryn to kill me" Alpha said "that would make sense but the question is, who hired him his mask looks like white fang but he could've gotten it anywhere?" Blake asked "what if they did I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there right?" Sun said "the only thing is, I've no idea where that would be" Blake said. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas" Sun said "how huge?" Blake asked "huge big Schnee Company freighter" Sun said "Well it's the best thing we have, I'll head back to Beacon and meet you at the docks, there's something I need" Alpha said as he made his way towards Beacon Academy.

Beacon Academy

Outside of Beacon Academy the sun would be going down and the shattered moon would be coming up and the students on campus were heading into their dorms except for one. "Alright, just need to get into Nate's office and get out" Alpha said as Amata talked into his ear "Alpha" Amata said "Need something Amata?" Alpha asked "I've found out the reason why only your left eye glows when you enter V.A.T.S." Amata said "And that is?" He asked "it turns out that I decreased the power usage of V.A.T.S. when I was installed without me knowing, But there's a reason behind it, you were using V.A.T.S. to much, I suggest you try to stay out of it for awhile" Amata said "got it" Alpha said as he jumped out of the tree landing on the grass below and sneaking over to a nearby bush. Peaking out of the bush Alpha would quickly run towards the building Nate's office would be in. As Alpha opened one of the windows he would see Nate and Port exchanging stories "Perfect" Alpha whispered to himself as he climbed through the window and entering Nate's office. Inside Nate's office there would be a desk with a beacon mug on it with a computer, a bed and a closet. As Alpha opened the closet he would find Nate's weapons and two stealth boys on the uper shelves and on the floor a large weapon similar to the rock it launcher known as the junk jet "there you are" Alpha said as he stored the junk jet and stealth boys into his pip boy. Walking up to the front door Alpha would hear Nate twisting the door knob. Opening the door Nate would walk into his office noticing the window was open "hm, thought that window was closed before I left" Nate said as he looked out the window while behind him Alpha would be sneaking out of his office. Jumping outside of the window Alpha would start to run towards the bullhead he "burrowed" from the city. Entering the bullhead Alpha activated the auto pilot setting it on a course to the city.

The Docks

"Alright, they should be around here somewhe..." Alpha said as an orange fell next to him, looking up Alpha would see Sun climbing with fruit in his arms "found them" Alpha said as he walked around the back where he saw a stack of boxes leading to a ventilation box "well that's better then climbing" Alpha said as he climbed over the boxes and onto the ventilation box, jumping up Alpha would grab the roof pulling himself up "anything interesting happen?" Alpha asked as he knelt down next to Blake and Sun "we saw some workers enter but we haven't seen them do any work after entering the security room" Blake said as one of the security guards bursted out of the security room panicked being followed by multiple women wearing the same cloths and the same faces "what's a matter, not used to seeing this many women?" the woman said as the guard pulled out a handgun aiming it at the woman in the center when suddenly blood would come out of his chest before he would fall to the ground lifeless and the assassin Ildryn would appear with a bloody sword. "I had him" the woman said "and if he pulled the trigger the police would be here to investigate" Ildryn said as a man wearing hellfire power armor walked up behind the woman "sloppy Ildrie" the man said in a vocoded voice as he passed the woman and lit a flare throwing it to the ground "now get rid of your mess" the man said as Ildrie dragged the body away. "Well now we know what happened to Ildryn" Blake said as Alpha just stared at the man wearing the power armor "hey you okay?" Sun asked as Alpha shook his head "no, no that can't be right, that's hellfire power armor, it's one of the strongest sets in the wasteland, if we confront him it's gonna be a hard battle" Alpha said as a bullhead with the White Fang symbol flew over his head and landed at the docks letting White Fang members started grabbing tow cables.

"You really didn't think it was them huh?" Alpha said "No I think deep down I knew I just didn't want to be right" Blake said as they heard a voice "hey what's the holdup, we're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace.". Looking back down they saw the criminal Roman Torchwick walking up to the power armored man and shaking his hand "this doesn't make sense why would the white fang work with a human, isn't that like against their beliefs?" Alpha asked "I don't know but I plan on finding out why" Blake said as she unsheathed her blade and jumped off the roof. Looking towards the power armored individual Alpha saw that Ildryn was missing "oh shit" Alpha said as he entered his power armor "it's been awhile since I've last done this" Alpha said as he jumped off hitting the concrete below cracking it before hearing an explosion. Looking at where he last saw the group Alpha saw the man placing his foot over Blakes neck aiming a revolver at her head "let's hope this works" Alpha said as he pulled out the junk jet and loaded a gravity dust crystal into it aiming it at the group firing it. As the crystal flew through the air it landed in the middle of the group bursting and sending the group flying into multiple directions. "Score" Alpha said as he put the junk jet away and started to run towards the group standing next to Blake in his power armor "you alright?" Alpha asked as Blake nodded while rubbing her neck. Helping Blake up the rest of the group started to get up "so you're the one who sent Ildryn after me" Alpha said as the man threw a knife at him "well you seem nice, I'll take those three, you take the rest Blake" Alpha said "got it" Blake said as she picked up her sword.

"Alright let's do this" Alpha said as he charged towards the power armored warrior knocking them through a concrete wall. "wow first you miss with a knife throw then you're beaten by a man wearing weaker power armor" Alpha said as he was hit in the back with a shotgun shell knocking him down. Looking up Alpha saw Ildrie wielding dual gauntlets with double smoking barrels on the knuckles. As Alpha got up he pulled out Hrunting turning it to scythe mode throwing it at Ildrie knocking them down. Picking up Hrunting Alpha was attacked from the side by Ildryn "you again?" Alpha said as caught Ildryn's blade into a blade lock firing his weapon knocking Ildryn off balance but before Alpha could knock Ildryn out he was attacked from all sides by clones of Ildrie. As the Ildrie clones covered Alpha he was overpowered and fell to the ground. Grabbing a fire dust crystal Alpha slammed it into the ground causing a burst of fire burning the clones alive. Standing up half of Alpha's power armor would be scorched covered in black soot. Jumping on his back Ildrie would put Alpha into a choke hold holding him still as Ildryn slashed him in the chest. Throwing Ildrie away Alpha grabbed Ildryn by the throat holding him into the air "what's keeping me from snapping your neck like a twig?!" Alpha yelled as a proton axe was planted into his back causing him to fall to the ground.

Walking towards him the power armored individual yanked the axe out walking in front of them "what made you think you could take all three of us on?" the man asked as he raised his proton axe "I-I don't know, but I do know one thing." Alpha said "oh and what's that?" the man asked "you can't kill someone who's already died" Alpha said as he sent a right hook towards the individual cracking their goggles "and if you're who I think you are" Alpha said as he kicked their helmet "then you should know what happened to me" Alpha said as he grabbed them by the neck punching them over and over until the goggles broke showing two black and red eyes starring back at him. As Alpha pulled back his fist he heard footsteps behind him. Throwing the power armored man towards the footsteps knocking a man and woman down "more followers?" Alpha said as the three rose and Alpha saw the two freezing in place "no, what are you two doing here?' Alpha asked as he saw them both with the same eyes as the power armored individual,Grey and Ann Michealson his own children aiming weapons at him with blank looks on their faces as if they weren't truly there.

"What have you done to them?!" Alpha asked "so you give me the book but you don't know what it can do?" the power armored man said as he stood up "no, it can't be, Six, no it can't be you they don't have those eyes of yours" Alpha asked "what's a matter don't you recognize me?" Six asked as he pulled out a ranger sequoia and Ann pulled out a Chinese assault rifle firing it at Alpha. Sliding into cover Alpha would lower his head pulling out his 10mm filled with foam dust rounds "I-It's the only way to keep them alive" Alpha said as he tried to fire a shot at them but was pinned down by mini-gun and assault rifle fire. Pulling out a stealth boy Alpha activated it camoflauging himself allowing him to sneak behind them. Firing a shot at Grey's arm Alpha grabbed his mini-gun firing it at Six. As the minigun clicked Alpha was hit in the head with a super sledge knocking him down. Aiming her rifle at her father Ann placed her finger on the trigger before Six stopped her "brute support stand down, his blood is gonna be on my hands" Six said as he cracked his knuckles walking towards the downed Alpha "you think you could stop me?" Six said as he started to beat Alpha with his fists "I'm the courier, I've killed you once before I'll kill you again! Six yelled as he cracked Alpha's visor "I'm stronger, I'm faster and I'm smarter then you!" Six said as he striked him once more "you will always loose to me" Six said as he raised his fist ready for the final blow as Alpha closed his eyes. Waiting for his own death Alpha waited for Six to finish it but instead he heard something hit his power armor. Opening his eyes he saw Six being shocked by an arrow to the back. Kicking him off Alpha stood up seeing Sierra, Mars and Tesla standing in front of him.

Knocking Grey and Ann back Alpha ran towards his team "are you okay?" Sierra asked "yeah, thanks to you" Alpha said as he pulled out Hrunting switching it to assault rifle mode "so you've made some new friends?" Tesla asked "more like I've reunited with some old ones" Alpha said "I need you guys to keep Six's group distracted I'll take them on, but don't hurt those two to much just try to knock them out quickly" Alpha said as he pointed to Grey and Ann. Running towards the group Alpha charged in to Six bringing them closer to the crates "let's see how you fight without back up" Alpha said as he kneed Six in the gut and threw him into one of the crates. Pulling out a machete gladius Six slashed at Alpha but he catched the blade shattering it "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" Six yelled in rage as he pulled out a laser rifle firing it at Alpha who ran for cover. Pulling out his last pulse grenade Alpha threw it around the corner stunning Six before he started to unleash hell onto him by sending a fury of punches towards their helmet before sending a final uppercut knocking his helmet off and sending him flying to the ground. "It's over!" Alpha yelled as he saw long white hair "no, it's not over" A feminine voice said as Six got up looking at Alpha with a pale white face "no, it really is you" Alpha said as his eyes widened to see his old friend. As Six picked up revolver Alpha grabbed her wrist "Six what happened to you?" Alpha said as six knocked him back "you know what happened to me" Six said as she fired a shot at Alpha.

Knocking Six down Alpha placed his foot ontop of her aiming his 10mm at her "why, why did you betray me, I trusted you" Alpha said as he lowered the pistol taking off his helmet his face bruised and bloodied "why, why did you do all this?" Alpha asked as a tear fell off his face "you were like family to me" Alpha said. "You're no family of mine" Six said as she grabbed his left arm twisting it until a snap was heard. Rolling on the ground in pain Alpha screamed as Six threw him into a crate. Grabbing Alpha by the throat with both hands Six began to choke him. As Alpha passed out Six let go grabbing her revolver aiming it straight at Alpha's head. Putting her finger on the trigger Six smiled as she pulled the hammer back but before she could pull the trigger a laser knocked the gun out of her hand. Looking around Six saw Nate standing there reloading his rifle "so you're the woman who's been bothering my student, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but..." Nate said as he took out a power fist with ruble on it "that would just be a lie" Nate said as he rushed towards Six punching them in the chest creating three holes in the armor. Pulling out a shishkabob Six tried to stab Nate in the chest but he dodged it breaking it with the rebar. Kicking Six back Nate pulled out the deliverer firing it at Six piercing her armor. Kneeling down Nate aimed the pistol at Six's head ready to finish her off but instead Six threw a knife into his arm then his leg "it's weird how two heroes who've came from vaults are both idiots" Six said as she pulled out a ripper. Attempting to stab Nate he blocked her arm with his trying to keep her from stabbing him "just die!" Six yelled as she moved it right next to his face cutting the side of it before a sharp pain was felt in her chest. Dropping the ripper next to Nate Hrunting's blade could be seen coming out of Six's chest.

Coughing up blood Six looked behind her to see Sierra holding the blade shaking she lets go of Hrunting letting Six fall to the ground lifeless. "A-Are you okay?" Sierra asked as she helped Nate up "yeah, thanks for the help, I'm sorry you had to do that" Nate said as he walked towards Alpha checking his pulse "i-is he?" "he'll be fine, he's just unconscious" Nate said as Alpha's eyes opened and he rubbed his head "what happened?" Alpha asked as he looked up and saw Nate "and how did you find me?" Alpha asked "well I make sure I know where my equipment is at all times" Nate said as he showed a tracker on the junkjet "you could've just asked to burrow it" Nate said as he helped Alpha up. Checking his pip boy Alpha saw that he had a broken arm and multiple other injuries "um, so is there an ambulance coming?" Alpha asked as he grabbed his arm "they're already here along with the authorities and two of her people" Nate said as he helped Alpha get to a paramedic. Storing his power armor in pip boy. Looking over at the two they captured he saw Grey and Ann sitting together but they didn't look the same as they did before, their eyes were normal and they looked lost like they didn't know what was going on. As Alpha finished receiving medical treatment he saw his team walking towards him 'great, Tesla's gonna bite my head off' Alpha thought as they stopped in front of him "alright let me guess you're all..." "you alright?" Tesla asked before Alpha could finish "well that was unexpected" Alpha said "would you rather have me stab you in the leg?" Tesla said "now that's the Tes I know" Alpha said as he stood up "and yes I'm fine just a broken arm nothing major" Alpha said "good, why did you walk off like that, why didn't you come find us and tell us what was going on?" Tesla asked as Alpha let out a sigh "well I didn't want to get you guys involved in anything to dangerous, so I left with only my gear" Alpha asked 'but we're a team, we need our leader' Mars said "I understand that Mars but a leader's no good if his team is in danger because of him" Alpha said as Sierra put a hand on his shoulder "then why did you have us go against those people?" She asked "because I trusted you guys, you're my friends and I know what you can take on" Alpha said.

"Then you need to trust us with things like this, it's what we're training to do" Sierra said "yeah I know it's just, I'm worried about you guys, I mean you haven't trained as long as I have" Alpha said "but we make it up in effiency" Tesla said "I know, guess I'm just over reacting about it" Alpha said as he stood up "I'm gonna talk to Nate, I need to ask him about those two" Alpha said as he stood up and walked towards Nate "what's going on with them?" Alpha asked "well they seem to have amnesia, all they remember is their names and that they're siblings that's all" Nate said "so they don't remember anything about what happened?" Alpha asked "no nothing" Nate said "what's going to happen to them?" Alpha asked " they'll stay in a hospital for awhile, they're gonna see if we can get them to remember" Nate answered "please keep them safe" Alpha said "don't worry Alpha, they'll be safe while they're there, security will be tight" Nate said "will I be able to help?" Alpha asked "of course, just don't skip class for it okay" Nate said "it's a deal then" Alpha said. As a paramedic looked through the crates looking for people he saw a woman with white hair getting up from a puddle of blood "are you okay ma'am?" the man asked as the woman grabbed him by his throat lifting him sucking the life right out of him "thanks for the help" Six said as she threw his body aside.

 **A/N: Alright and that's the first part, I would like to thank all of you for supporting the story and your feedback, I was very worried that this would be a failure but I'm glad it wasn't along with my other stories.**


	19. Chapter 13: Survivors Greef

**A/N: Hello and welcome, sorry it might have been awhile but I've been busy with both this chapter, chapters of my other stories and real life but I hope you enjoy, I don't own RWBY or Fallout, Fallout is owned by Bethesda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 13: Survivor's Greef**

"Remnant journal entry number fifty six, it seems that we have some new players in town from the wasteland, Six a well known hero of the Mojave Wasteland, it seems something has happened to her to give her a hatred towards Alpha, enough hate to try and kill him, it also seems she has support from the White Fang and Roman Torchwik and we have gathered information that she is working with the doctor, the doctor is a well known scientist who's name is unknown, he was arrested years ago for illegal experimentation on faunus mostly cat and fox faunus. We've been looking for his whereabouts but with a deadly assassin and his clone covering things up it's a lot harder then finding an old merc with some synths, we need to find their hideout before they aquire enough resorces to execute their plan." Nate said as he stopped the recording and took out a holotape placing it in a drawer next to a laser pistol with the words ad victorium scratched into the side. Bringing up the computer Nate started looking for anything he could find on the recent murder cases before reaching for his water knocking something down. Standing up and walking around the desk Nate bent down and picked up a picture frame looking at the front seeing Nora and Shaun when he was a baby at the park two days before the apocalypse started. Taking the picture out of the broken glass Nate placed the frame on his desk before throwing away the glass before sitting at the desk looking at the picture "I'm sorry" Nate said as he placed the picture back into the frame having it face him as he continued to look for any clues about the murders.

As Nate searched the police archives he saw bodies of the victums that were found in their appartments, many with their heads chopped off or if the put up a fight their arms would be cut off as the bodies would be riddled with bullets, any footage at the scenes were corrupted but he knew who was causing all this death, Ildryn the assassin working for Six that attacked Alpha, he must be tying up loose ends, Nate looked for any connections between these murder cases and saw one big connection, all of them were students of beacon academy two years ago, the same year Ildryn was a student there. Seeing this connection Nate stood up and ran out the door taking out his scroll. "Monsoon meet me at the front of the school near the cliff" Nate said quickly "what? why?" Monsoon asked as Nate bursted through the doors to the outside "I've found a connection to these murders, bring Birk with you" Nate said as he stopped in front of the cliff and Monsoon took a pause "I'll be there in a moment" Monsoon said as he hung up.

Moments later.

"Mister Howards, you wanted to speak to us." Birk said as she approached Nate near the cliff "yes, I've discovered the connection between these murders" Nate said as he pulled out his scroll "it turns out that these victums were students here two years ago like Ildryn, I think he wants something from them, so far there are seven victums so I fee there may be an eigth, and I've already looked up where that last one might be" Nate said as he pulled up a Fury Scorcher a female student with the ability to control fire living in the downtown area of Vale "we better get to her before Ildryin des" Nate said as a bullhead landed behind them.

Downtown Beacon: 8:23 pm

"Mrs Scorcher" Ildryn said as he pulled his sword out "w-what do you want from me?" Fury said as she backed up "I want the truth, what happened two years ago with team ICBD in the forever fall forest" Ildryn asked as he pushed her into the wall and places the blade against her throat "I-I don't know what happened, I just remember the grimm surrounding them, I couldn't do anything" Fury said as she reached for a nearby candle without Ildryn noticing "why, why didn't you try to save them?!" Ildryn yelled as Fury sent a burst of flames into his face allowing her to run 'gotta find it, gotta find it' Fury thought as she opened a closet looking for her weapon but before she could a bullet went right through her gut causing her to fall to the ground "so, you run just like you did two years ago" Ildryn said as Fury crawled towards the door "you think you can escape me, I aimed for your spine, you won't be able to walk" Ildryin said as he stood over her turing his weapon to blade mode raising it into the air, but before he could thrust it down into her foam surrounded his blade as the window shattered with Nate coming through on a rope "surrender, you won't win this one" Nate said as he aimed his pistol at Ildryin who had his hands raised "so you're the one who made the institute fall" Ildryin said as he smashed his blade agaist the wall shattering the foam "this should be easy" he said as he vanished. "Howards, status?" Monsoon asked through the comms "I've lost track of him, he's cloaked but the last victum is wounded, I'll stop the bleeding but you need to get here quick" Nate said as he ran up to the victum kneeling down "listen, I'm going to stop the bleeding, this'll hurt so just hang in there" Nate said as he aimed his pistol at the wound firing a foam round into it stopping the bleeding "don't worry, help is on the..." Nate said as a pain in his chest came. Looking down Nate saw a blade coming through his chest close to his heart and left lung as it suddenly got pulled out.

Falling to the ground Nate grabbed his chest as he reached for his pipboy but before he could press a button Ildryn stepped on his arm "I'm not impressed" Ildryn said as he cut Nate's right arm off causing Nate to scream"it's suprising that someone who destroyed someone as powerful as them is defeated by me, I'm disapointed that you didn't put up more of a fight" Ildryn said as he cut Nate's left leg off. Screaming in pain Nate looked to the side he saw two shadows underneath the front door "you forgot one thing, I didn't defeat the institute alone" Nate said as Monsoon and Birk bursted through the door "Ildryin!" Monsoon yelled as he ran towards Ildryn tackling him out of the window.

Landing inside a dumpster Ildryn groaned in pain as he heard a thud on the lid knowing that Monsoon was on top of the container "that was not one of my best plans "Monsoon said as he rolled off the dumpster grabbing his blade standing up Monsoon turned as he saw Ildryn crawling out of the dumpster "Ildryn, I know why you're here, I know you want answers" Monsoon said as he gripped his blade with both hands ready to fight "you know nothing of what happened that day!" Ildryn said as he tried to strike Monsoon only to be countered by the blunt end of his blade "I do not wish to fight you, I just want to help you" Monsoon said as he deflected two of Ildryn's bullets "if you wanted to help me you would've joined me when I first put this mask on!" Ildryn said as he placed a fire dust crystal into his sword's handle "but what else would I expect from a blind old man who told me that humanity was worth fighting for!?" Ildryin yelled as he tried to strike Monsoon again only to be parried "I taught you that even when humanity turns it's back on you that you should still fight for it but you decided to join this woman to destroy remnant, you decided to join the White Fang to eliminate humanity!" Monsoon yelled as he sent a strike towards Ildryn only for it to be dodged. "I was the only human besides Cassie that showed you kindness and you turn your back on me" Monsoon said as Ildryn sent a powerfull strike down towards Monsoon shattering the blade and cutting Monsoon's chest. Standing over the fallen Monsoon Ildryn looked down at him his earpiece beeping as he answers "Ildryn report back and quick fooling around with revenge." Ildrie says as Ildryn responds "how did you know I was out?" as Six can be heard "Ildryn follow this order or I'll let the doctor do that limb transplant on you" Six says as Ildryin sighs vanishing as sirens approached.

"We've got another live one!" One of the paramedics yelled as he took Monsoon to a nearby ambulance putting him inside as the three ambulences rushed towards the hospital.

Vale Hospital

"He's coming too." one of the Doctors said as Nate opened his eyes being blinded by the lights in the room "what? where am I?" Nate asked as he tried to sit up only feeling pain in his right arm and left leg or where they would be if Ildryn didn't cut them off "you should rest sir, you sustained major wounds during that fight." She says as Nate lays back down "where's the others?" Nate asks looking at the nurse "mister Monsoon is in another room healing, miss Birk brought miss Scorcher in, they should be safe here under security." The nurse says leaving the room, Nate looks at his side on the nightstand next to his bed as he sees the picture of him kneeling down next to Dogmeat with his hand on his head with Codsworth floating next to them along with his wedding ring and a note saying "hey it's me Alpha, I heard you'll be getting a prostetic arm and leg soon, trust me it's better then what's in the wasteland. I delivered this picture and I hope you know my team and team RWBY and JNPR are thinking about you. Best of luck Alpha." Nate looks down at the note smiling as he places the note down looking out the window.

 **A/N Hey guys, sorry this took so long I've just been busy with school and work and I just haven't had enough time to get this done.**


	20. Chapter 14: Just a Number

A/N: I will be continuing this story but I will also be making a reboot named Wasteland Amethysts: Crossing of Two Stories, also I just realized in the last chapter I put down Downtown Vale as Downtown Beacon, I'm so dumb. I do not own either property in this story, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Fallout is owned by Bethesda.

Chapter Fourteen: Just a Number

Sitting on her bed Six would be looking through the lenses of her gasmask down at her revolver the cylinder having a single bullet in it. Slowly taking off her helmet her brown hair falling out of her helmet as her bangs came down onto her fair skinned face her green eyes looking at the helmet her grip tightening as she throws it into the wall across the room as she breath heavily "Goddamnit Al, why did you have to give me the book." She whispers to herself. Slowly picking up the revolver she would breathe heavily while looking at it her heart beating fast as she slowly puts it at her head as she tears up "Sorry Al." She says pulling the hammer back before slowly her hair turned white as snow along with her skin, her veins turning as black as the night sky as her eyes change to black with her irises becoming red. "Don't think I'm done yet…." she says laughing as she would stand up loading the revolver the rest of the way before holstering it picking up her helmet as she dusts it off sliding it back onto her head and turning the lenses on.

As his fists made contact with the punching bag Nate would be shirtless wearing jeans as he had boxing tape wrapped around both hands. Continuing to hit the bag hard the door slides open behind him with professor Birk coming in "Hello Professor Howards." She says with a smile taking off her suit jacket as she starts unbuttoning her shirt "hey, come here to work out or talk?" He asks as she chuckles throwing her dress shirt onto the bench underneath being a tank top as she would pick up two 30 pound weights starting to lift them as Nate continues punching the bag "so, what did you want to talk about?" he asks "well, I was coming to check in on you, you and Jack took quite the beating against Ildryn when saving Miss Scorcher." she says looking up at him with a concerned look. "I'm fine, although it is weird getting used to these new limbs, I'm still impressed by how advanced your tech is compared to my world's." he says flexing his robotic arm as she chuckles "your weaponry is interesting however, have you ever thought of upgrading it?" she asks placing the weights down "I have, but I'm still trying to track down where my other weapons went, most flew out of the Vertibird when I entered this world." he says sitting down next to her and unwrapping the boxing tape "wait, those aren't all of your weapons that you own?" she asks scratching her head in confusion "yeah, two bags one filled with very dangerous weapons that was meant to be sent to a group I work with called the Minutemen and another bag for my own weapons."

He would change the screen on his pip-boy to the map showing the message "no vault tech satellites detected" as he sighs "that's the problem, usually I'd be able to see the tracker in the bags but because of this setback it'll take me forever to find the bags and make sure most of my world's weapons aren't in the wrong hands especially the two fat mans." he says as she raises a brow "Fat Mans?" she asks with a bit of a worried tone "Portable Mini Nuke launchers, deadly and dangerous, if Six gets her hands on them then she'll be able to kill hundreds of people, especially with the MIRV mods that'll pentuple the damage." he says as she quickly stands "I have an idea, you said there are trackers in them right?" she asks as he nods "then we could track them with a proximity scanner and look for it." she says grabbing his arm and pulling him up starting to run out with her jacket and shirt "come on no time to lose!" she yells as he runs changing into his armor.

Landing in the middle of the woods Six would step out of her bullhead seeing multiple of her men searching the area near Nate's crashed vertibird as she steps out one of her men running up to her "sir, we've been searching and have come up with nothing, we should give up searching and look elsewhere." the commander says as Six looks at him "you believe that, would you bet your life on it." she says sliding spiked brass knuckles as she hits him in the side of the face knocking him down as she continues to punch him "you are not the one to give me orders commander!" she yells punching him once more blood splattering across the ground as he is knocked out as she starts stomping his head in leaving it as a pile of mush. "KEEP SEARCHING THE AREA UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM OR WORSE!" she yells as she looks up seeing an approaching Bullhead "Open fire on that Bullhead, don't let it land!" She yells as ten of her men pull out rifles aiming at the ship as they start firing. The sides of the ship opening Nate would grab the tesla rifle off his back as Professor Birk pulling a hand held artillery gun off the wall loading in a gravity dust crystal aiming down at the men as she starts firing as it blows up against the ground sending them flying off the ground as they float, loading an ice dust as the cylinder on the cannon spins changing to fire dust firing at Six the round blowin up next to her sending her flying into the Bullhead.

Standing up Six looks at the approaching ship with her right lense cracked and her right arm burned up and scarred. Slowly standing up Six would pull out Elijah's Jury Rigged Tesla Cannon firing at one of the wings ripping it off as it starts going down. Quickly Birk changes to gravity dust rounds firing down onto the ground before jumping into the reversed Gravity with Nate letting them float before it wore off letting them hit the ground gently as the Bullhead crashed into the woods. Standing up from the crater Nate would fire the Tesla Rifle at Six sinjing her armor and skin as it knocks her down.

Running out of the crater Professor Birk would fire fire rounds at the troopers as some start running with the bag filled with Minutemen weapons towards the ship loading it in as she fires at it as Nate is running towards Six with the assaultron blade. Swinging the blade at her she quickly changes to her power armor with glow the blade bouncing off her armor as she punches him in the stomach making him slide back. Quickly standing he would pull out the Rockville slugger as Six pulls out an extended ripper the two approaching as Nate hits the side of her helmet stunning her as he hits her arm knocking the saw blade away from him.

Looking back at him Six slashes down at him as he blocks it the blade sawing into the wood as Nate pulls out his power fist punching her in the stomach knocking her back as he swings his bat hitting her helmet as the bat snaps in half. Throwing it to the side as he raises the power fust blocking the blade with his pip-boy before punching her in the stomach multiple times. Grabbing him by the head Six would throw him into the ground as he grunts in pain. Walking back Six laughs looking at him "you always think you can defeat me alone, first the docks and now here, you're worthless." she says kicking his side as she hears the sound of a chainsaw revving up. Turning around she would see Professor Birk holding her weapon in chainsaw mode "come on bitch, show me what you've got." she says charging at her slashing as she cuts open her arms blood spraying as Six blocks the second strike with her pip-boy. Standing up Nate would watch as the two fought slowly pulling out the salvaged assultron head connecting some wires as it started charging up he aimed it at Six's back. Noticing this Six would Birk in the way making Nate change his target to the ship behind them melting a hole through it with the beam as Six uses her revolver to shoot the eye on the head knocking it out of his hands and disabling it before throwing Birk at Nate as he catches her. Pulling out his assaultron blade as Birk readies herself Nate holds the blade with both hands "she can't handle us both at once, go for her arms." he whispered to her as she nods. Charging Six Nate would slash at her as she blocks with her blade doing the same to Birk's chainsaw with her pip-boy "this should be fun!" Six shouts as she attempts to kick Nate back but instead Nate moves his blade quickly slashing off her leg as it lands on the ground making her fall as Birk cuts off her arm holding her saw the blade landing in the ground.

Stepping back Nate points his blade at her neck as Birk smirked "you are now under arrest for many crimes against this world and the wasteland." Nate says as Six smiled under her mask "you don't know do you, each time you kill me or hurt me it affects the REAL Six, all you've been doing is giving me more control and making her weaker." she says as Nate looks at Birk confused before looking back at Six as she says "you have yet to see my power, Da mihi potestatem krivbeknih!" she yelled as Nate and Birk are blasted back green tendrils coming out of all of Six's wounds as they come out of the stumps of her leg and arm forming new limbs as she stands. Looking at the huntsman and huntress she smiles "Let me show you what I can do."

As the tendrils extend out she would wrap them around Nate starting to squeeze him as Birk quickly saws through the tendrils acid spraying onto her blade ruining it as she gets half way though. Pulling her weapon back Nate would slash through the last few tendrils ruining his blade in the process as the ones wrapped around him fall. Switching to fire dust rounds Birk would aim at her firing as she is blasted more limbs being blown on and replaced by the tendrils "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE KRIVBEKNIH GIVES ME POWER BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION!" she yells picking up the saw with the tendrils swinging at them from afar as they block and dodge.

Pulling out his tesla rifle Nate fires at Six electrocuting her as she screams Birk firing at her more until nothing is left but half a head "I don't think, she's coming back from that." she says looking at Nate and smiling "yeah, the bag's over here, come on let's make sure they didn't take the lock away weapons." Nate says walking towards the woods as he approaches the bag he kneels down slowly zipping it open seeing only his weapons. Crawling out of the crater Six slowly stood up coughing being completely naked except for a half broken mask that would be hanging onto her face. Standing slowly she would look slowly walk off away from where Birk and Nate is retreating.


	21. Nate's New Weapons

Nate's weapons

Baton: Stun Pack

Deliverer: Advanced Receiver, short barrel, sharpshooter's grip, quick eject magazine, glow sights

Lever Action Rifle: Advanced Receiver, long ported barrel marksman's stock, long scope

Righteous Athority: Boosted Gamma Wave Emitter, improved automatic barrel, recoil compensating stock, fine tuned beam splitter

Tesla Rifle: Charging Barrel, Reflex Sight

Shem Drowne Sword: Electrified


End file.
